Pain & Pleasure
by Yunu101
Summary: When I was having a pretty normal day things had to switch up on me. For one I got detention and two I was kidnapped by The Rowdyruff Boys and Him. Now I will be living with them and I do not enjoy it I'm in the house with 3 men Him comes by once in a while and guess what I hate men. Bubbles/Butch. Rated M
1. Kidnapped

_Kidnapped_

Bubbles POV

I woke up in my room, yes my own room professor finally let my sister's and I get our own room on our 13th Birthday. It was all because professor said we were growing up and needed our own space. "Bubbles it's time for breakfast" Buttercup said as she opened the door in gym shorts and a t-shirt her hair looked a bit messy and it was now down to her collarbone. It was about the only length she let it grow to every month she would cut it eventually "Bubbles are you just gonna lay there staring at me or are you gonna eat before we go to school" she ask raising an eyebrow. I sat up looking around the room it was painted blue my favorite color though I like all colors it's always been on top of my list. "I'll be there" I finally answered and she left slamming the door behind her I got down out of my queen sized bed that had blue sheets and covers. My bed was positioned in the middle of the left wall and I picked up my phone off of the nightstand that was next to my bed it was white and had a drawer with a gold handle.

After I check the time I saw that it was 6:30 my eyes widened realizing I was gonna be late if I didn't hurry. I ran over to the drawer across from my bed on the other side of the room and picked out my outfit.

After I got dressed I stared at myself in my mirror that was in the corner of my room. I was wearing light blue denim jeans with a white v neck spaghetti string shirt and white sneakers. I made sure that I wore a strapless bra because simply bra straps annoy me. I kept scanning my self seeing how much I've grown because puberty did hit me, like a wrecking ball even though I was short I still had curves and my chest was the most noticeable thing on my body. Buttercup would always tell me she wished her chest was as big as mine and I always tell her she can have it because they get in the way most of the time. Blossom is more jealous of my butt than my breast she says she hears boys talking about me all the time I honestly don't care because men ain't shit they just want you for your body anyway. I learned my lesson after breaking up with my last boyfriend I thought we were in love I even gave up my virginity to him but all I got in return was finding him cheating on me with my ex best friend. So now I wear more revealing cloths to make them both jealous the only thing I don't do is make up it's fun and all but it ruins you it makes you feel as if your ugly without it so I refuse to wear it.

After eating breakfast Blossom wanted to announce that she had a play on Thursday. Blossom has turned into a beautiful woman but she is so bossy and controlling her hair is down to her feet but she keeps it in a bun leaving her bangs alone. She is wearing a light pink shirt with blue denim shorts and black shoes. Buttercup is wearing camouflage jeans with a black t-shirt and black sneakers. Professor is wearing his usual white lab coat and he always complains how he's starting to get gray hair because of us. After we say our goodbyes we fly to school Townsville High, it's been here for years and has had a couple of changes added to it because it was falling apart The Powerpuff Girls were to blaim. Oh yeah guess who we have to attend this school with... The Rowdyruff Boys the main reason why we were at blaim of making the school fall apart.

"Ok see you guys later" Buttercup says and walks down the parking lot where her recent girlfriend was Buttercup was none as bisexual but she was a player. Blossom pulls out a small book that she had in her back pocket and walked into the school reading it she says she doesn't like to make eye contact with others. I take a deep breath and walk in as well I don't stop to talk to anyone I go straight to my locker I was none as the school's loner even though I was friendly I have never really made actual friends after what happened with my last one. A couple was making out right next to my locker and guess who the couple was my ex boyfriend and ex best friend. Alison Williams was her name she has long brown hair that went down to her waist and was wearing a skimpy black dress it wasn't any special day so why would she wear that. Jeremiah Stewart was his name curly dirty blonde hair and was wearing a blue sweatshirt with black pants and white shoes doesn't really match if I do say so myself. Alison lets out a moan before pulling away from her boyfriend, and giggles I open my locker getting my books for math I try my best to pretend that they're not there.

"Oh Bubbles you still mad" Alison ask and laughs I roll my eyes and shut my locker. "Well actually I honestly don't care" I lied I do care I hated them both for treating me wrong.

Jeremiah chuckles "You know you look good with your hair out" he flirts I roll my eyes and they both start laughing then get back to swallowing each other alive. "Hey Bubbles" I turn to see Allison's younger sister she has a locker right next to mine. I give her a small smile and she gives me a smile back as well. She had her straight brown hair up into a high ponytail her eyes were hazel and she had the cutest dimples, she was wearing a purple sundress that looked so pretty on her. "Can we hang out sometime" she suggest and I raise an eyebrow confused why she would was trying to be friends with me. "Um no thanks I don't really you know do friends" I reply and she looks away in disappointment. "Oh well it's ok I know me being Allison's sister and all is kinda weird" she says and opens her locker to get her books and walks away.

I shrug it off and after I hear the bell ring I walk to my math class and sit in the back next to the window and stare outside. After everyone settles down and sits in a desk the teacher starts the lesson.

A couple minutes pass and I hear the door open but I don't bother to look at who just walked in. "Oh nice of you to join us Butch" I hear the teacher say.

"Fuck off old man" Butch replies at that moment I look away from the window and at Butch. His hair is black as night and his eyes are forest green I always liked his eyes they're just so attractive but scary at the same time. Butch is wearing a black shirt with his dark green jacket that he usually wears in school, and black ripped jeans and I'm guessing his casual black shoes. I guess he felt me staring so he looks straight at me and gives me a smirk and a wink. "I'll excuse you for this one time but if your late again you'll have detention" The teacher explains. "Whatever" Butch mumbles and sits in the back about two seats away in the corner his forest green eyes never leave my baby blue ones.

I noticed I was staring to much and looked away out the window again. Butch and his brothers have surely matured over the years, Brick still has his long red hair with his red hat that he puts on backwards he is also currently in a relationship with someone. Boomer has become the schools heartthrob but his last girlfriend said he was a jerk and ignored her any other time when they weren't having sex. Butch has turned into the schools player he never actually had a girlfriend he only does one night stands and the only time he gets attached to a girl is when he likes the way she moves at least that's what he says.

I feel something light hit my head and turn around to see Butch smirking and pointing towards the floor. I look down and see a crumpled up piece of paper, it obviously had something written on it. So I picked it up and unraveled it and in sloppy hand writing it said 'Pay _attention blue'_ I grunted. He thought he could control me I ripped up the paper and threw what was left on the floor. I look back at him and flip him off he quietly laughs to himself "Bubbles we do not use foul language in this classroom" my math teacher says looking right at me.

"Calm your ass down she didn't actually say anything" Butch says with a bored expression crossing his arms. I look at the teacher seeing that his whole face turned red with anger "Detention both of you after school" he says and goes back to the lesson.

My jaw drops, how in the world was I getting detention for standing up to a Ruff. Butch sucks his tongue annoyed and puts his hood on hiding his face and I go back to looking out the window.

After class is over I decide to confront the teacher about why I had detention. "Um Mr.Stanford why do I have detention I didn't do anything wrong" I told him and he looks down at me. "Well have you seen what you got on spaghetti straps are violation of the dress code" he exclaimed then starts writing something on the chalk board. "Damn" I whisper. "And uh could you wake up Butch for me" he ask.

I look over to see Butch with his head down and I roll my eyes.After I make my way towards Butch he looks so peaceful and not intimidating when he's sleeping. I smile getting an idea in my head "Butch you got Samantha pregnant again" I whispered in his ear and back up. He jolts up "What, not again she told me she was on birth control that bitch" Butch says and I laugh at his reaction. Butch then looks at me and puts two and two together and gets a bored expression on his face again.

"You scared me half to death baby blue" He finally says and I stop laughing. "Well maybe you should think about wearing condoms wherever you go since you'll sleep with any women you see" I reply putting my hands on my hips. "Hey I don't sleep with every women I see, I wouldn't dare to sleep with Princess Morbucks" Butch says with a disgusted look on his face. I turn towards the door about to walk away "But I would sleep with your sexy ass" and when he says he slaps me on my butt. I jump in surprise and turn around and at that moment I get him out of his chair and pin him to the wall. "Damn baby blue if you wanted to be rough you just had to ask" he says with a smirk. I punch him in the face wishing all men would die and he looks back at me with his forest green eyes with that same smirk.

"Seeing you mad turns me on" Butch says and I punch him again. "Your just like all other men in this world just shut up" I yell at him pulling at his shirt collar. He then puts his hands on my 'ass' and squeezes it, I strike him again and it's like it doesn't faze him at all. "Hit me again baby blue" he says seductively. "Bubbles Butch not in here you and your siblings have done enough damage to this school" Mr. Stanford yells. I take a deep breath taking one more good look at Butch's face his lip was bleeding but it was like he didn't even notice. I let go off him and fly straight to my next class, science and the worst part is we were dissecting a frog I hate seeing animals in pain or dead.

"Sir can I be excused for today" I ask the teacher raising my hand. He looks at me through his thick glasses and shrugs his shoulders. I raise my eyebrow wondering if he is letting me be excused so I just leave without giving it anymore thought.

As I was flying I was looking out the windows on my left but then suddenly I bump into someone and fell on the floor. "Damn Bubbles do you ever watch where your going" I hear a familiar voice say. I look up shaking my head and see that it's Brick his red hat had fallen on the floor next to me. I pick it up and hand it to him and he snatches it from my hand, men all the same so possessive over 'their' things the list goes as far as humans to things they have bought but most of it is theirs but actual people no. "Well sorry red riding hood" I say and get up dusting myself off. "Don't call me that I keep telling you to not but you never listen" he replies. "I'm sorry you nor anyone else controls me red riding hood" I explain to him and he gets up. "See I try to be nice but people always have to bring the bad out of me" Brick says and out of nowhere I'm being pinned to the wall by him. "What the hell Red get off of me" I yelled pretty loud.

"So I heard you haven't had a boyfriend since last year after Jeremiah broke your heart, how about I show you what a real man is like" Brick suggest I can tell he doesn't really mean what he say's. I'm a Puff he's a Ruff and mixing those two up would make some real bad problems. "Your dating Sade remember" I remind him rolling my eyes. "And who says I can't have two girls at once" he teases. I punch him in his jaw with more force then I punched Butch earlier "All men are the same women should not be treated unfairly and your girlfriend cares about you so much she's a bitch but she does truly care you can see it in her eyes so stop playing her like a fucking harp" I yell. Brick holds his jaw obviously hurt "Baby blue I always thought you were the weak one but damn I guess I was wrong" Brick says chuckling. I push him off of me and start to walk away yes not fly actually walk. I could hear him start walking the other direction.

As I sat down in the bleachers of the football field I start to wonder why the Ruffs are such terrible examples of men. Men shouldn't cheat, lie, harm or do anything bad to a woman who has serious feelings for them. Men are stupid females can sometimes be that way to like Buttercup she treats other girls and also guys terribly. One time Buttercup had received a love not from one of the girls and read it aloud then laughed at it but she didn't mention their name she made fun of their feelings like a man would. I got plenty of love letters myself but I never read them aloud or even read them period I just threw them away in disgust, they can't even tell me in person. Butch tells girls what he wants or what he likes he doesn't regret it nor is afraid of someone judging him or making fun of him for it. Butch is an open book unlike Boomer he puts on his pretty boy face and acts it out through the whole day and shows his true colors later on. Brick on the other hand is the schools favorite football player he has good grades and won't back down to anyone even though all the Ruffs do that he is the more bold one. Butch is hard to read and not hard to read at the same time sometimes you can tell what he wants by his face expression .Boomer is just acting out his own little play. Brick is iffy he's also known as bipolar but that's just a joke me and my sisters made up.

I hear the bell ring for lunch time for my grade and I walk to the cafeteria getting a apple juice and that's it, school food doesn't interest me. I sit at the same old table I always sit at one where I'm all alone I take the straw off the side of the juice box and put it in the hole that had an arrow pointing to it. When I hear a chair being moved I look up to see Allison's little sister sitting in a chair across from mine. Adriana was her name she could easily get any boy with her eyes. I raise my eyebrow confused why she wants to sit here "Um yeah that seats taken" I lied. "Bubbles we both know no on is actually sitting here so why try to lie" she ask. "Well you see, like I said I don't do friends" I say slowly so she could understand. Suddenly I feel someone wrap their arms around my neck and is resting their head on my head. I frown knowing who it was "Boomer get off I told you I'm off limits" I confirm. "But your so beautiful" he pouts I could feel every word that came out of his mouth on my head. " I said no asshole your the enemy what do you and your brothers not get has your hormones tooken over your whole body that quick" I ask.

"No your just hot" I hear Butch say from behind me. " Yeah and you got all the things in the right places truly anyone can fall for you, if you weren't so cold and a man hater" I hear Brick mumbles the last part but we all know I could still hear him.

I shake my head getting Boomer off of me and start drinking my Apple juice. "I call dibs on the indirect kiss" Butch yells and snatches the Apple juice out of my hand I turn around to see that he had started to drink from it. Ew, is the only word I could describe it " And there goes my lunch" I mumble and turn my head back to focus on Adriana. " Oh come on I'll take you too a nice restaurant if you want how about 7 o'clock tonight" Boomer suggest.

"Fuck no" I reply rolling my eyes and they all start laughing. "Wow Boomer you could have anyone in the school except her well and her sisters but no one wants them" Brick says.

I get up and look up at him dead in his face "Don't talk about my sisters like that" I demand. He chuckles "Bubbles you can't do shit about it and never will I'm stronger remember" Brick confirms, he is right, he's obviously the stronger one out of the both of us.

Butch on the other hand is the strongest he also hasn't gotten over his problems with staying still he will either tap his foot on the ground, shake his leg depending on how he was sitting, or tap his thumb on his leg.

"Just because I can't do anything doesn't mean I won't try" I bark at him. Men always think women can't do anything but cook, clean, and preform in sexual activities. "Brick leave my sister alone" Blossom pushes him away from me

"Woah Pinky easy on the clothes" Brick says brushing himself off. I noticed he was wearing a red sweatshirt and light blue jeans that were ripped at the knee with red sneakers.

"Don't call me Pinky" Blossom yells at him. He rolls his eyes as his response " Hey is there a problem Twitch" Buttercup walked over to Butch crossing her arms

"Bubbles just know if they fight I won't be fighting you" Boomer says shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't care I rather get back at them for something anyway" I reply. Butch and Brick chuckle probably remembering what they both did and Boomer raises and eyebrow confused. "Guys please not here remember the last you fought the wall to the cafeteria was broken and it took them a month to fix it plus do you really think you could win against guys" Adriana says and I turn around to look at her. She is so sexist girls can do as much as boys can do expect for reproduce without a male you need them for that but other then that us female's are fine. "We good their bad of course we can win" I say gritting my teeth holding myself back from breaking hers.

She tilts her head her head probably dumbfounded. "What she's saying is the good always wins but we all know that it's not true the dark side could win to" Brick says holding his arms out. "Dark side" Buttercup laughs under her breath. "But the point is please don't fight" Adriana repeats I turn to look at the three idiots and take a deep breath. I snatch the apple juice from Bucth and sit back down trying to ignore everyone. "Yeah she's right" Blossom says probably feeling out of control here and everyone walks away. I get my phone out of my pocket and start to sip my juice again I feel Adriana staring at me but I ignore her as well. "Bubbles" she finally says and I dont look up from my phone as I search for something to play or keep me distracted. "Please can we at least be friends" Adriana pleads. I roll my eyes and finally pick a game to play it was something with a alien thing jumping around trying to get to the top. "Fine I guess I'll leave you alone since you won't listen to me" she finally leaves me be but no doubt that tomorrow she was gonna keep trying. I don't know why but she always has been trying to be friends with me since I had first found out about her sister and my ex. She was always there trying to comfort me but I pushed her and everyone else away.

After school is over I go to the detention room Butch is already there biting his fingernails in the far back. Bricks girlfriend Sade was there and she was wearing barely anything but a black crop top and a small black skirt thank god I wont have to be here for long because she's grossing me out.

"Ok so you will stay here for an hour and don't try to leave" Ms.Keane explains and sits in the teachers desk and starts grading papers or whatever teachers do on their free time. I sit in the front of the class "Hey baby blue you don't have to be so far away from me" Butch yells at me. Ms.Keane looks up from her papers " Butch please leave Bubbles alone" she says giving him her signature death stare, she must really like grading papers. "Only if baby blue would sit on my lap" he replies and I shoot a glare at him. "No way in hell" I say and see his smirking face I hate his face. "Ok fine sit next to me then please" he teases and says the last part so weird hearing the word please out of his mouth sounds almost disgusting. "Ok Bubbles would you please just sit next to him cause if you don't he won't be quiet" Ms.Keane ask and I roll my eyes and sit next to Butch.

After I sit down he pulls the desk closer to him and I focus my attention to the birds outside. The mama bird was sitting on the eggs keeping them warm as the father came back with food for her.

"Baby blue you make me want to do some terrible things to your body" Butch whispers in my ear and I jump my heart beating fast, he scared the hell out of me. "Deal with it" I say obviously annoyed he really plans to sleep with every girl in this world even me his enemy but what I don't get is why he never tries with my sister's I'm sure he has just not in public. " Ok" he replies and starts lightly kissing my neck. I back up and look at him god his eyes are intoxicating.

"Don't touch me" I whisper to him and he smirks. "But I do believe you said deal with it so I'm dealing with it my way" Butch whispers back. "Yeah try my way leave me the hell alone" I grit my teeth ready to punch his in. Butch chuckles and backs up leaning against the wall "Hey Sade you wanna give me company tonight" Butch says across the room and Sade looks at him her golden eyes light up.

"No I told you I'm not gonna cheat on your brother anymore" Sade says totally not realising I'm here. But wait she cheated on her boyfriend with Butch which is his brother that is so disgusting and cruel. "Yeah I'm busy today anyway" Butch says then laughed evily I swear if he and his brothers planning to do something bad tonight I will beat their ass.

I look out the window again and see that the sky has gotten pink it seemed okay at first but then it turned into a red color. Pink smoke covered the ground as a familiar demon was shown after the smoke had cleared he looked straight at me with an evil smirk. "Man I thought I was gonna have at least a little time to relax before the plan started" Butch whispers and stands up out of his chair. I look back at him then out the window I see that my sister's have arrived and I jolt up out of my chair. "I gotta go" I yell and run out the door I could hear Ms.Keane yell behind me then I hear a window shatter I assume Butch flew through the window. I am so into my thoughts that I completely forgot that I can fly, so I fly straight out of the building leaving my signature light blue streak behind me. My sisters are occupied with the Rowdyruff Boys as Him is standing there watching. "What do you think your doing Him" I yell and he looks at me with that evil smirk.

"Oh boys our prize has arrived" he says in his feminine voice. Boomer looks over at me real quick then gets back to fighting Blossom. Brick and Butch focus on taking Buttercup out they were succeeding because two against one isn't fair.

"Prize" I say quietly to myself wondering what he was talking about. "Oh don't worry about that you should be worrying about your father more" Him says giving me his evil laugh. Professor damnit they probably knocked him out to lead the girls here. I start flying my way to the house but when I was almost there I was knocked out of the sky and tackled to the ground I was only a block away from my house. I grunted in pain because my ribs were now hurt I sat up to see who attacked me, I saw my counterpart Boomer breathing kinda heavy. I tried to get up but he got on top of me pinning me down what is with the Ruff's and pinning people. "Boomer get off" I finally say getting annoyed.

"Yeah not happening blue if I let you escape the plan won't work" Boomer says smiling like an idiot. "I don't care about your stupid plan" I reply and I kneed him in his crotch then push him off of me. I fly straight in my house and see Professor unconscious near the kitchen it looked like he dropped his mug of coffee because it was now shattered. "Come on Bubbles seriously hurting me in my manhood really isn't the nice thing to do" Boomer says walking through the door frame since the door was wide open. "Who did this" I ask him and he laughs. "His name starts with a B" Boomer replies knowing all the Ruffs names start with a B. I look over at him with anger in my eyes and he has his signature smirk on all the Ruffs have one.

"Brick" I suggest holding myself back from punching him senseless. "Ding Ding Ding you've just won a ticket to my bedroom" Boomer flirts then he quickly flies put of the house I follow him shortly.

When we get back to the school my sister's are both unconscious on the floor Buttercup had blood coming from her head and Blossom had blood coming from her left leg. I look at the three Ruff's standing in front of Him the one who reincarnated them. All have their signature smirk on "Ok boy's the prize" Him says and the Ruffs all spread out.

I focus on the only ones I could Boomer and Brick, Butch was probably behind me somewhere. "This is so unfair" I confirm but then everything goes black.

\--3

Ok first one down please review


	2. Men

Hoped you liked the first one but anyway onto the second chapter

 _Men_

 _Butch's POV_

So after I knocked Bubbles out when she was stupid enough to focus on my brothers and not me we take her to the small house that we have. No one would find it it's in the woods, like who goes in the woods plus it's in the most peaceful spot and no one would guess a Ruff lives there so why even bother. The inside of the house is the only thing you can tell that we live there beer bottles everywhere, the T.V ain't even that big the couch is small and red easier to cover up the fact that blood was most likely on it. There is three bedrooms on the second floor and 1 big ass bathroom and a small bathroom downstairs the kitchen is right across from the place where everyone would watch something on that small ass T.V.

My brothers always swear that they would steal a better one but we've been so busy setting up this plan that no one had time to steal one. Him always offers us a flat screen T.V but his T.Vs probably have cameras on it and no one wants to be watched by that creep he already knows everything so why would he need cameras to watch us.

"So who wants to watch the pet" Brick ask holding Bubbles on his back as we walk in the house. "Me duh" I answer quickly, like please is this even a question. "No you'll probably rape her we don't need her screaming all night cause she would probably break every thing that is made out of glass in this town" Brick replies. "What, do you really think I'm capable of raping her plus she will be screaming tonight, my name that is" I reply and he gives me one of his shut up looks. I hold my hands up in defeat Brick is the worse leader ever he's to demanding and he ask for to much he's like a lazy ass mom he'd ask you for the remote if it was right next to him.

"Boomer do you wanna watch blue" Brick suggest. Boomer walks over to the kitchen and gets something out of the fridge "Can't I'm busy tonight" he replies and starts eating what ever he got out the fridge.

I look at Brick and sit on the couch looking at him raising both my eyebrows so he can just give in to letting me watch her. "Fine Butch your in charge of her just don't do anything stupid and give her the shots Him gave us so her powers will be temporarily gone" Brick reminds me and I nod my head. He puts Bubbles on the couch and leaves she looks so relaxed and looks like she didn't want most men to die. I agree with her to though men are stupid, I'll admit that cause I'm stupid sometimes to I put on a fake face when I'm in public and when a girl confesses something to me I act dumb. I sleep with a bunch of women to get my mind off of things and me and thinking is literally scary, I would constantly argue with myself in my head.

"Ok I'm leaving now Butch" Boomer says and flies out the door so fucking fast I felt a breeze. Then I hear a groan from Bubbles and look over at her to see she's waking up. She opens her big beautiful eyes and has a look of confusion she is most likely wondering where the hell she is. She quickly gets up then notices I'm here and looks at me then blinks rapidly probably remembering what happened. "Where the hell am I Butch" she ask I don't answer her though, I pick up one of the needles for her shot and stab it into her neck she holds my hand and was about to rip it out but she feels that she is getting weaker and doesn't even try.

"Welcome home pet" I finally say to her and take the needle out and throw it on the table coffee table that was in front of me. She looks down not saying anything, I then lift her chin up making her look at me " Let's play" I demand she pushes my hand away and fully sits on the couch. " What the hell did you give me my head hurts" Bubbles says ignoring me holding her head. " I don't care but my rooms this way" I grab her off of the couch and quickly fly us to my room and put her on the bed. She crawls away from me and sits by the window.

"I'm not sleeping with you" She stated looking away from me. "Oh please, you never had a choice" I say, she was gonna give in eventually. "Men" she curses, I really don't know why she hates the male population like it's her punishment from god. I look out the window and see that there is a female deer with her kids walking around I smile getting an idea in my head. " Well if you choose not to I'll kill that doe and her family" I suggest and she looks out the window her eyes widen. "Men, fine get it over with" Bubbles finally gives in.

"Well your all the way over there, so come here" I demand and she crawls to me and sits when she gets to me.

 _Bubbles POV_

"Now what" I say rolling my eyes he is seriously blackmailing me to sleep with him. _Men_. They always have to get what they want.

"Who do you think your talking to" he says grabbing my shirt collar with his index finger. "You who else" I reply just because I was kidnapped by him and forced to sleep with him doesn't mean I was gonna be nice about it.

"Bad girl I was gonna go a little gentle on you because you have only slept with someone at least once but now I'm not gonna hold back" he says. _Men_. I look him straight in the eye, if all I saw was his eyes maybe it would be better cause I won't be focusing on sleeping with him I would focus on those forest green eyes.

"I don't care" I lied I have only had sex once so it might still hurt as much as the first time did. "Right" Butch rolls eyes knowing I'm lieing. He pushes me roughly down so I was now laying down on his bed. 'Focus on his eyes' I tell myself over and over again, Butch gets on top of me and kisses my neck. That knocked me out of my trance, I couldn't see his eyes so now I'm scared I hope it doesn't hurt to badly. Butch bites my neck, I wince and almost let out a moan because my first time was pretty gentle and Butch was definitely not gentle.

He takes my shirt off and my bra and looks down at my breast like he has never seen any before. "Damn Bubbles these things are huge" he pokes my nipple and that time I moan and close my eyes. "Sensitive huh" Butch states and trails his tongue from my waist to my neck and kisses me. I really can't believe I'm letting him do this, If my sister's find out he'd be brutally killed and I'd get scolded by Blossom but they both very much know that I love animals and would do anything to save them. Butch pinches my nipple and puts his hand in my pants. He stops kissing me and I open my eyes focusing on his eyes again, he rolls his tongue around my breast the one he wasn't pinching.

He forces a finger inside of me and I arch me back, Butch laughs at my actions. He puts two more fingers in and I moan, I can't even hold it back anymore. " You think your ready for the real thing blue" he ask me and I look away from him. "I don't care " I lied again I care very much that he will probably ruin my body. "Sure" he replies and takes his fingers out then takes his shirt off. He bites his lip looking down at me and strips me completely leaving me naked. "Beautiful" he whispers, I go back to focusing on his forest green eyes. "You think you can help me with my pants" he suggest but I know it was more of an order.

I get on my knees and pull down his pants followed by his boxers. I look at his erection and it was frightening I swear it's a weapon "Um that is not gonna fit anywhere" I say to him making him smirk.

"Oh it will go wherever I want it to" Butch says and I look at him actually fearing him terribly he's gonna destroy my insides. He pulls my hair out of my face completely, hinting for me to take it on. I hesitate at first because I have never done this like what in the actual fuck. I swallow the lump in my throat and lick the tip making Butch hiss, I then lick from the bottom to the top. "God damnit Bubbles stop teasing me" Butch curses, I didn't even know I was teasing him. I take the tip in my mouth and circle my tongue around it, Butch let's out a growl I'm not sure it's from pleasure or him getting mad that I'm 'teasing' him. He grips my hair tighter and pushes me down, making me take in every inch, centimeter I don't know everything. I almost choked but surprisingly didn't he moves my head up and down, now I wasn't in control anymore. "No gag reflex or something" Butch ask and I look up at him not giving him a response because I kinda had my mouth full. "Oh right you can't talk" Butch chuckles at his stupid joke. Butch stops forcing my mouth onto his 'weapon' and lets go of my hair, I wipe my mouth disgusted that I actually just did that. "Turn around" Butch demands and I scoff and he does it back to me. I turn around still on all fours and he grabs my hips positioning himself.

When he enters himself inside of me tears start to form in my eyes for one it hurt and two I honestly needed to cry, I was being blackmailed to have sex with an enemy of course I needed to cry. Butch starts thrusting himself into me I moan and sob at the same time. "Damn your tight" Butch grunts and starts pulling my hair making me wince and moan louder. I feel heat fill my body, I'm gonna guess that's from me reaching my climax cause I scream in pleasure and it felt like my body was just drained.

"Oh little blue can't handle it" Butch teases my arms get weaker and I was about to fall over but Butch pulls out and turns me around on my back. At least I don't have to worry about falling over now, Butch forces himself inside of me again and keeps the same pace as before. He grunts closing his eyes, I guess he was about to finish it all off now. Butch pulls out and releases himself on top of my body, I almost gag in disgust he just put all of his unborn children on me.

I just pray my sister's will soon find me and get me out of this house with these monster's. "You wanna go get cleaned up" Butch suggest and I nodded my head, he took me to the bathroom it looked like the most cleanest things out of the whole house. He gave me one of his shirts and I cringed it had his name on it he obviously knew what he was doing he thinks he owns me now. He also gave me a thong and lord knows where it came from but he said it was recently bought and washed so don't worry.

I regret telling him I wanted to get cleaned up because right after I got everything off of me in the shower that was next to the bathtub, I was accompanied by Butch later on he got behind me and started biting my shoulder. "Are you not done with me yet" I ask him. "Nope but take this pill for me first" he asked me and gave me a pill. "Why" I asked him confused why he wants me take a pill without telling me what it's for. "I don't want you getting pregnant so you take this pill every day" he explains. "Like I'm gonna be here for any longer" I growl my sister's will find me eventually. "Oh you think your gonna be saved huh well this has been planned out so well you might be here for over a month" Butch states.

I roll my eyes and just take the pill because I don't care what he says I have faith in my family. "Good girl" he whispers in my ear and bites my earlobe. He raises my left leg up with his hand and he roughly enters me. He thrust into me and goes faster this time I guess this is his way of not holding back, So wait he was actually holding back before it really wasn't noticeable. _Men_. They lie to easily and it's a common thing about them. Butch takes his other hand and starts playing with and pinching my nipple. I moan at that of course my nipples are just so damn sensitive that it makes no sense. I moan louder as Butch's pace gets faster and rougher oh god he really was holding back earlier.

I hate to say or think it but I'm actually enjoying this crap I hate myself. Butch goes back to biting my earlobe really hard but not hard enough to draw blood. I feel him pinch my nipple harder and I moan again my breathing got heavier and I could hear Butch breathing in my ear as he was biting my earlobe. He lets go of my nipple and plucks it repeatedly, making me moan more he seriously knows what to do. Butch licks my neck and I wince then look over at him, he then looks up at me and chuckles. He kisses me forcing his tongue in my mouth not that I wasn't gonna let it in but he did it so quickly. Now our tongues are in an endless war, I feel heat fill my body once again I moan into Butch's mouth feeling my body getting drained more. My legs get weak and I'm guessing Butch realized and grabbed my right leg with his hand and held me up. It felt so weird, my legs were wide open I have literally never opened my legs like this.

"Little blue finally gave in" Butch reminds me and I turn my head away from him so I couldn't look at his taunting expression. "Shut up" I moaned I could feel him smirking but I wasn't gonna check. "Say my name blue" he ordered hearing him say that makes me feel dirty.

"Butch" I moan, he licks my neck. "Again" he commands. "Butch" I repeated he licked behind my ear this time. "Again" he demanded, I hope this is the last time he tells me to say his name because it will soon get old really fast. "Butch" I said once more and I hear him grunt and he releases inside of me. I feel him fill me up all the way, now I'm actually glad I took that pill because if I didn't I would probably be holding his children soon enough. Butch's breathing doesn't slow down he should be done with me now hopefully.

After washing up for the second time today I get dressed. Butch got dressed as well I can't believe I haven't noticed him walking in earlier because he had his outfit all picked out. So it must have took some time to get in the shower with me. He was only wearing pajama pants though they were black and dark green of course his signature color while I'm wearing a Dark green shirt with Butch's name on it in black and a black thong. Now that I think about it this must be the shirt to those pants what I don't know is where the hell he got it.

When we finally got out of the bathroom he takes me downstairs and sits me on the couch the place I woke up a couple of hours ago. "Hungry" Butch suggest and I shake my head no, I was not gonna eat anything he gives me. "Thirsty" he suggest and I nod my head because I did need something to drink so I could get this taste out of my mouth. I don't know what it taste like but it was weird and disgusting Butch walked up to me giving me a red plastic cup with something in it. It was fizzing so it must be a soda or something I take a sip and I could taste beer and whatever soda it was.

I scrunch my face, beer isn't really my thing it taste disgusting but mixed with something else it taste kinda better. Butch sits next to me with a beer bottle in his hand I'm probably drinking the other half of it. He picks up the remote to the T.V. and starts searching through channels until it gets to the news. Him and his brothers picture was being shown it was talking about how I was missing and they were a suspect. The second suspect was Him they showed his picture to, I really wonder what Him was as a human kid I can see him getting into his mothers makeup that is one theory why he's so feminine. The door bust open and in walks Boomer and Brick, Boomer has kissing marks on his cheek left by lipstick from some girl obviously. Brick looks exactly the same, they look at us Boomer looked confused and Brick has a 'I don't care' expression. Boomer goes upstairs rolling his eyes and Brick joins us on the couch sitting on the other side of me.

"So I see you have already claimed her as your property" Brick smirks my eye twitches did he just say property I am no ones property. "Hell yeah so don't touch or I'll cut your hand off" Butch threatens. "I'm the leader so if I want a go at her I will" Brick says and I roll my eyes at that they're talking like I'm not even here. "I am no ones property" I say quietly and they both stare at me. "You might have not been someone's property before but your mine now" Butch states my eye twitches again. "I am no ones property" I repeat tightening my grip around the cup.

"Oh yeah we'll see who you belong to" Butch says and puts his attention back on the news. I put the cup down on the coffee table. I ball my hands into a fist and look at Butch. _Men_. Always think they're right a smirk forms on his face and I hear the news talking about the Ruffs again while he wasn't paying attention I punched him in his jaw. " Damn blue" he curses and holds his jaw. I was about to do it again but Brick pulled me over to him getting me further away from Butch "Didn't I tell you to give her the shots" Brick yells. I try to get free so I could punch Butch at least once more but Brick is the stronger one, I keep trying anyway can't lose hope right. Butch picks up another on of those needles and brutally stabs it into my neck " Well I did guess I forgot that it's not gonna last long because her body isn't used to it" Butch states. I grab his hand about to crush every bone in it but I feel myself get weaker and tired. I let go knowing I won't win if I fight him anymore my head starts hurting again. "Stop fucking giving me that shit it hurts my head" I yell and he takes the needle out and tosses it on the coffee table.

"Blue it would be better for you if you didn't talk to anyone in this house like that" Brick says in my ear. "I don't care I wanna go home not be here with you psychos" I yell louder. Butch slaps me not to hard but not to light either "Shut up you seriously must want a death wish talking to us this way" he says. "I don't care damnit you don't own me, your not in charge of me, and I don't have to follow your orders your not the boss of me" I say and Butch slaps me again. I slap him back but with more force then he slaps me harder, I feel a hand print already forming on my face. "Butch, Bubbles enough" Brick orders and I look over at him, his eyes are like fire literally. "Assholes" I whisper looking down. After a couple of seconds I look up and see Butch still staring at me, I could tell he was mad but I don't care I wanna go home. "Girls" he says annoyed, I try to hold myself back from swinging at him again but I can't and I punch him again in his jaw. Butch holds his jaw then uses his other hand to pull my hair "Even without your powers you punch like a man" he states. _Men_. I don't need powers to be strong enough to beat his ass "I don't need em jackass" I say. He pulls my hair more and I grunt "What did I tell you two cut it out" Brick demands and Butch let's go of my hair. I push Brick off of me and he pulls me back quickly.

"Get off of me" I say struggling to get him off and away from me. "I don't listen to you but you do listen to me" Brick says and I look at him again. "No I don't" I reply because I don't I am a free women and do whatever I want whenever I want. "You wanna get punished" he suggest. "Don't touch me" I push him away again and stand up. Brick looks up at me, now he looks mad and that scares me a little.

"You really want it huh, Butch" Brick says and looks at his dark haired brother smirking. Butch gets up and goes upstairs, I look back at Brick. He turns me around and sits me on his lap then spreads my legs open. I already know what is most likely gonna happen. "You should really learn to listen" Brick whispers in my ear and I whimper. He pulls Butch's shirt up exposing that I had a black thong on "Men" I curse. Brick puts his hand in the thong and shoves up 3 fingers into me, I moan out of nowhere. "Oh you like that" Brick whispers and starts motioning his finger up and down. I hold back another moan cause I will not give into him so easily.

"Brick puts another finger in and that makes me moan, I could hear him chuckle at that. "I hate you" I moan, he licks behind my ear. "I know but you'll learn to love me" he teases and I moan again then cover my mouth holding back more moans. "You can cover your mouth all you want I'll still make you scream" Brick says I could just hear him smirking. "Men" I say behind my hand, I can't risk slipping up. "Why do you hate us so much" he ask and bites my ear. "Because you guys are stupid, you lie to much, you play us females, you treat others like shit, you don't know when to stop, you can't see the obvious and many more why wouldn't I hate y'all so much" I say after taking my hand off.

"Some men aren't that way plus women play us to" Brick states. I grunt because he was right and I know he is and I hate it. "Your sexist against us you do realize that don't you" he ask. Of course I know it, everyone tells me that all the time "Duh" I reply. Brick hates short replies so he bites my neck and I whine in pain. He didn't make me bleed so that's great but it still hurt without my powers pain will be easier to feel one time I had my hand on the stove and it was turned on and I didn't notice. Blossom yelled at me telling me my hand was on the stove and I took it off looking at my hand and it looked exactly the same as before.

Brick takes his fingers out of me and holds it up for me to see that it's soaking wet. "Lick em clean blue" Brick orders I look at him then back at his hand. Ew, is the only word I could think of "Open your mouth then" Brick suggest and I do what he says. I open my mouth sticking my tongue out as well and he wipes all of his fingers all over my tongue. When he was done he puts his hand down and I gag because that was gross it's basically like eating yourself out why in the world would I want to do that. Brick fixes the shirt and puts my legs back down, I bite my lip wondering what he wanted me to do now because we were just sitting there in silence. I hear footsteps coming downstairs and it was Boomer. "Can you two not do that on the couch please it's disgusting no one wants your cum or whatever infecting the couch" Boomer pouts I notice he doesn't have the kiss marks on him anymore. "Are you mad you didn't get your turn yet" Brick teases.

Boomer rolls his eyes "Ugh no if I want a turn I'd take one I'm tired out for the night anyway" Boomer says and crosses his arms. "Oh Stacie tired you out" Brick ask and a small blush was seen on Boomers face. "Well you can't blame me I cant go hours or days fucking someone endlessly like you and Butch" Boomer says and turns his head to his right.

"Can they really-" I can't even finish the sentence as a image is burned into my brain and I blush just like Boomer. "You bet it blue" Brick whispers in my ear. _Men_. They swear they are the best at everyone "Oh hell no" I say quietly and stand up I can't handle that at all. He chuckles, and stands up as well hugging me from behind "Men" I curse and Brick pulls up the shirt showing Boomer the black thong, but didn't go further then that. Boomer looks at what I was wearing and looks shocked. Brick turns me towards himself and shows Boomer what the back looks like, I couldn't see his face but I know what his face expression could possibly be, still shocked, admiring me, drooling, or a smirk could be on his face like Butch would be looking st me. "Better than Stacie's huh" Brick raises and eyebrow and I roll my eyes. "Uh Yeah Stacie doesn't really have much of an ass but it's whatever" I heard Boomer say. Brick turns me back around to face Boomer and pulls the shirt up all the way exposing my breast. "How about these" Brick ask and squeezes them both I moan and look to my right trying not to look at Boomer. "Holy shit" Boomer says and I could see him cover his mouth probably shocked again. "Oh please we all knew Bubbles had big breast" Brick says and pinches both of my nipples.

I moan for the second time, I will punch Brick if he doesn't stop making me moan it's embarrassing especially in front of my counterpart. "Yeah but we haven't seen them like this" he replies. "Can you not touch me like this I'm sensitive there" I finally say and my breathing increases. "Oh blue is sensitive hey Boomer wanna feel em they're soft as hell" Brick says ignoring my request. _Men_. They think they can do whatever they want, Boomer walks over slowly to us and looks at me. "Come on don't be a pussy" Brick teases, Boomer hesitates at first but then starts groping me I hold back every moan that tries to come out my mouth. "Enjoying yourself" Brick ask Boomer and he looks up at him, probably figuring out what to say. "Yeah I didn't know her body was so fragile, soft, amazing" Boomer finally replies and makes Brick chuckle. "Yeah that's why we took her instead of her annoying sisters Buttercup is to strong and man like, Blossom is to smart and won't shut up, but Bubbles is a little to strong herself and at moments she won't shut up unless you show her what will happen if she doesn't, but her body is banging and she gives you exactly what you want" Brick confirms. "Your wrong that's not me" I quietly say and Brick chuckles against I hate his chuckle it's annoying. "No that's definitely you, you say the right things, your a turn on, and you do what people say in the end" Brick states. Boomer pokes my nipple and I jump and whine "Hey Boomer give her a taste" Brick says.

I feel him lick me from the top of my belly button to the middle of my breast. I close my eyes "So you want your turn now" Brick suggest. "No I'm fine I swear maybe tomorrow or something" Boomer says and I open my eyes. "You sure she's not leaving you with blue balls" Brick ask and his blonde haired brother shakes his head no. "I'm going to my room" Boomer flies upstairs so quickly that it looked like he teleported or something.

"Oh Bubbles your gonna have fun living with us" Brick says and pinches my nipples again. "No my sister's will find me" I say I'm saying it to convince myself more than him. "Hasn't Butch told you you could be here for at least a month or more we've been planning this for so long blue you wouldn't even imagine" he replies. Tears form in my eyes "No I know they will come for me in about 2 days or possibly a week not a whole month or more" I say and tear slips from my eye.

"Give up blue you'll be here for a long time" he whispers in my ear. "No I won't be in here with you ass holes in this hell hole" I yell and push off of me and fix the shirt. Brick tries to grab me again but I slap his hand away, he scoffs and I run to the door. "Bubbles you step out there and I'll beat your ass" Brick says walking slowly towards me. I open the door and see it's really dark outside, seriously I used to hate the dark but I found out I fear what's inside of the dark I still do a little. I run through the trees and I can't find anything unusual it's all the same, I stop to see if I can spot something. I hear a car speed by to my left and see a rode, I run over to the rode and stand in the middle of it.

I could see a car coming in the distance I wave my hands up making sure the person driving could see me. When it gets to me it stops in front of me and a chubby brown haired man gets out. "Why the hell are you standing in the middle of the rode" he ask. "Shh please they'll hear you" I plead if one of the Ruffs find me I'm doomed. "What who are you a runaway or something" he asked another question. "Yeah I was kidnapped just please can you take me anywhere but here" I blurt out. "Oh I see well come on don't wanna get caught" he replies and gets in his car. I get in with him and he starts speeding away. "So you know your kidnappers names" he ask keeping his eyes on the rode.

"The Rowdyruff Boys" I answer and his eyes widen in surprise. "That's why you look so familiar your one of those Powerpuff Girls" he confirms. I nod my head but I know he couldn't see it "Yeah it's all over the news your sisters are in the hospital right now recovering from earlier" he says. No they can't be they should heal right up right, but no that's not the case the Ruffs were made the same way we were except worse if they hit us it hurts like hell if anyone else other then the 6 of us hit you it won't hurt. It isn't even fair I sometimes wanted a normal life but excepted that I was different then the average teenage girl I could fly I could sonic scream I could talk to animals that isn't something humans do. "Are they ok" I ask quietly clenching my fist. "Well they're ok they're still unconscious though" he answers tears form in my eyes again.

"So what do I get if I save you puff" he questions slowing down a little. "Whatever you want I guess you saved a superhero what would you like" I ask with a small smile on my face. "Huh whatever I want" he repeats, I know exactly what he wants he wants a night with a puff the famous blue puff. "So I'm guessing you know what I want, how about it puff" he says grinning widely. _Men_. They are only into sex, but I did say whatever he wants so it's my fault "Well I said whatever right" I answer looking down. "Yeah get some rest your a long way away from town" he says and I do feel a bit tired so I sit back and doze off.

I wake up and I'm not in a car anymore I'm on the ground I feel the grass on my knees. I look straight to see the three demons from hell "No" I whisper, they were standing in front of something Boomer notices I'm awake and notifies his brothers. They both look at me and smirk then back up from what they were standing in front of. It was the man, the one that almost saved me tied up to a tree with tape over his mouth. He was unconscious but untouched it was weird I thought he'd be dead. Butch nudges the man to wake him up when he opens his eyes he starts panicking and moves around trying to get free, it was hopeless. "Bad girl Bubbles you ran away and you find this walking hamburger to save you he was probably gonna rape you, you can't trust strangers so easily" Butch says and I bite my bottom lip. "I had no choice" I reply. "Yeah now you get to watch him die" Brick says and him and Butch hold up a knife, Boomer has a lighter in his hand. The man tries to scream but since the tape was over his mouth it was muffled. Butch stabs him in his stomach and he cries in pain "No stop" I cover my mouth with both of my hands this is sick I hate the sight of blood coming from other people.

"You brought this on yourself" Butch confirms, I know I did but they don't have to do this. "Please stop" I plead, Brick stabs him in his left arm. He screams and tears run down his face "This is all your fault" Brick says. Butch stabs him again in his stomach but in another spot, Blood stains the grass "Butch please no" I whimper. Brick stabs him in his right leg. I start to cry and try to wipe my tears away but they just keep coming, he screams again. "Brick stop please" I cry I look at him but I couldn't see much because tears are blurring my vision. "You should have never ran away" Brick says looking at his blade covered in blood. "No" I say quietly and for the finisher Butch stabbed him in his head I see his eyes roll in the back of his head. I scream crying even more, Brick puts his knife in his head also but on the opposite side. "You monster's" I yell and cover my face with my hands I could hear Boomer playing with his lighter. "Boomer light em up" Butch orders I could hear Boomer stop playing with his lighter. "Oh your not gonna take a picture this time ok my bad" I hear him say and he flicks the lighter on. I look up to see his body on fire, Brick and Butch looking at him burn, and Boomer playing with his lighter again. "And I really liked that knife" Butch says quietly and puts his hands in his pocket. "Same" Brick agrees looking at their work a small smile forms on his face. "You sick bastards, you fucking monsters, I hate you so much he was an innocent man how could you have done that" I yell burying my face in my hands.

"Oh baby blue it's the circle of life" I hear Butch chuckle. "Murders" I say sobbing they killed him right in front of me how cruel can they be. "Who said we weren't already ones we've hurt many killed many what's another one gonna do" I heard Boomer say still playing with his lighter. " Your all going to hell" I say looking up at them. "Oh trust me we know we already associate with the devil of course we're going to hell" Brick says smirking. "I wanna go home" I yell and Brick looks at Butch who is staring at me. "Butch take her back to the house, Boomer get the hose, and I'll find someplace to put his corpse to get the message across" Brick orders.

Butch walks over to me and is about to grab my arm but I smack his hand away, he scoffs and I wipe my tears away. He grabs me roughly and makes me stand up "This is why you gotta listen blue" he says and starts walking I punch him seeing that my powers are back. He accidentally let's go of me and I fly up in the sky to see if I could spot the town a town something. Butch comes after me and tries to get me but I dodge him. When I turned around he grabbed my arm and punched me in my gut, I cough up blood then hold my stomach. His hits hurt the worse out of his brother, he stabs me in the neck with another needle and my eye lids get heavy. I could feel my powers going away and I almost fall out of the sky but Butch holds me. He flies us in the house to his room and lays me on the bed lightly. "Bubbles you just had a man get killed" he says.

I'm try my best to keep my eyes open "No you killed him" I say quietly. "No you killed him your a murder" he replies and that was the last thing I heard before finally going to sleep.

 **Review please and thanks for actually reading this crap**


	3. Monsters

**_Monsters_**

 _Butch's POV_

Bubbles slowly closed her eyes finally going to sleep. I pull the covers over her so she won't get cold then I gag realizing what I just did. "Butch, Brick said wanted you to know that she can't eat for 12 hours after she wakes up" Boomer says walking into my room. "Yeah whatever" I reply sitting on the end of the bed and look down at the floor. "I can't help but feel the littlest bit of bad for her she watched someone get murdered" he says to me. I look up at him "She learned her lesson, don't run away" I confirm, what the hell is he even saying. "But she is so innocent she shouldn't have to watch the only person that dared to save her get brutally killed" he states. "She killed him, she's the reason some guy got killed, she murdered him" I say getting annoyed he doesn't realize that this was her fault. "I guess" Boomer leaves closing the door behind him.

I look behind me to see Bubbles is still asleep, still in the same position, still here. If this is going to be a regular thing then I'll have to get myself ready for seeing a lot of red.

 _Bubbles POV_

I wake up with arms around my waist, I open my eyes to see Butch the dark haired monster. The monster that doesn't seem like a monster when he sleeps, he looks like a normal person but he's not he kills people and is a criminal. Brick walks in only wearing his boxers "Wake him up" he orders then leaves. I look back over to Butch and I smile knowing exactly what to do. "Samantha is having your triplets" I whisper in his ear then back up ready for him to freak out.

Butch's body tenses up and his grip around my waist tightens. He sits up looking around panicking and breathing heavy when he sees I'm there I can see his body relax. "Can you not" he says quietly and I laugh sitting up. "That's the only way I know how to wake you up so sorry" I say in between laughs. "I know a bunch of ways to wake you up" he replies his signature smirk forming on his face. I look away from him, I hate his face especially when he's looking at me like that. "Butch lets go" Brick yells from downstairs.

Butch sighs and hurries up to get dressed in his signature jacket and black jeans that were surprisingly not ripped. He didn't even wear a shirt under his jacket he just zips it up puts his black shoes on and leaves. I'm just gonna guess Boomer is watching me today. "Hey blue sleep well" Boomer walks in playing with his lighter. He was wearing blue pajama pants and a grey shirt "No nightmare" I reply. "Mhm well uh take this" he pulls out a pill from his back pocket, I grab it and take it quickly. "So am I gonna have to struggle with you or are you gonna let me just give you the needle" Boomer ask and pulls out the needle. "No use in even trying to get away just do it" I tell him turning my head. Boomer walks closer to me and slowly inserts the needle into my neck, I feel my powers get drained again. He takes it out and throws the needle in the trash that was next to the door.

"Come on, my room" Boomer orders and I stand up. After staring at me for awhile Boomer takes me to his room, it was kinda small and was pretty empty except for a bed and a PlayStation with a regular sized T.V. in front of it. "So blue what would you like to do" he ask me and I raise an eyebrow confused. Was he actually asking me what I wanted to do his brother's only like to do what they want to do. "I wanna go home" I say crossing my arms. "Well that is an option for today, but only because you need clothes to wear" Boomer replies.

My eyes widen, I can't believe that I could actually go home "Well we gotta make you look different first though" he says scanning me. "Ok" I answer. Boomer takes me to the bathroom and puts some kind of product in my hair. When he was finished a picked up a strand of hair and it was sticky and also black. "The hell is this stuff" I ask letting go of the strand then I notice my fingers were black after touching it. "Well after I wash you hair you'll find out" Boomer replies with annoyance in his voice. After washing my hair Boomer left the bathroom to get a towel to dry it, for the first time today I look in the mirror shocked at the sight. My hair was black as Butch's hair I saw Boomer walk back in from the corner of my eye with a towel and a confused look.

"My hair it's it's" I couldn't even finish my sentence I was so shocked I couldn't even recognize myself except for my eyes that were looking kinda frosty today. "Black" Boomer finishes for me and gives me the towel, I nod my head and start to dry my hair.

It wasn't coming of of the towel and my hair didn't feel sticky, all I wanna know is what did he put in my hair. "Ok now for contacts" he says, and gets something from the medicine cabinet it was behind the mirror which surprised the hell out of me. "Well we only have dark green left" Boomer says I was gonna look like a Butch gender bend cosplay person. On top of that I have his shirt on with his name for everyone to see, when Boomer gave me the contacts to put on I hesitate because I do not wanna look like the green eyed monster. "We don't have all day if we're still here by the time my brothers get back Butch will change his mind" he says and I look at him confused of what he means. "What are you talking about" I question because wasn't Brick the leader.

"Butch is the one who thought of you getting your uh clothes" Boomer answers nervously there is something I'm not being told. "Your hiding something" I whisper I felt strongly about it to I know he's hiding something. "I don't have to tell you shit" he replies I scoff at him then quickly put the contacts in. As I was taking one more good look in the mirror I felt hands on my waist, I don't even have time for a Ruffs sexual needs right now. "Blue why are you the most beautiful Puff out of your sisters its not fair" Boomer whispers in my ear. "My sister's are beautiful in their own way" I snap it was true though both of them were truly beautiful in their own little way. "You're the only one everyman drools over" he replies I turn to look at him I notice that his eyes are breath taking reminds me of an ocean. "They only 'drool' over me because of my body and that's a fact" I say gritting my teeth. "Yeah your personality is terrible anyway I'd only tolerate it because well look at you" he confirms, I really really want to punch him right now.

"Can we go you said if I'm here by the time your brothers get back Butch would change his mind" I roll my eyes and Boomer let's go of my waist an unknown feeling pass through his eyes but go away as soon as it got there. Fear. What I thought it could be but of what, after staring at each other for a bit Boomer gives me my pants and shoes from yesterday to put on.

While we were walking out the door to leave I heard Boomer laugh to himself but try to hide it. "What's so funny" I question it was obvious he was laughing at me though I hate when people do that. "You kinda look like Butch's little sister" Boomer says trying to hold back more laughter I roll my eyes annoyed. When we were both outside I take in my surroundings I notice a tree that was burnt and flashbacks of last night flood my head. "Lets fly" he finally says and picks me up bridal style and flies way up in the clouds that when you look down all you could see was more clouds. "You can't know where we are" he explains and I cross my arms looking into his ocean eyes. "I know asshole" I reply quietly and look away from him. "Don't call me that just hold on" he orders and I do as he says and wrap my arms around his neck. Boomer starts to fly at high speed I close my eyes ready for it to be over I honestly didn't like flying this fast he made it seem scary. I felt him slow down and lower us to the ground I guess, I open my eyes to see that we were in the towns park. "I feel like walking" Boomer whispers puts me down then grabs my hand to lead me out of the park. "I'm hungry" he adds and takes me to an ice cream parlour, I got a quick glimpse of the sign outside before Boomer pulled me inside and in one of the booths. The sign said Mandies ice cream parlour then I remember Blossom saying a guy took her here for a date. "Oh hey Boomer back so soon" an elderly woman snapped me out of thought she had a blue pink and purple apron on it had a nametag that said Mandie on it so I'm guessing she owns the place. "Hey mama" Boomer replies with a small smile I look at Boomer with a confused look what was he saying because the Ruffs nor the Puffs had a mom it was all men men men.

"Oh where's the yellow haired girl Stacie" Mandie asked Boomer looks at her confused but that goes away he was probably realizing what she was talking about. "Don't know probably living life like the rest of us" he answers with a plain expression. Mandie looks at me and her smile got brighter if that was even possible right now. "And who are you" she asked me and I bite my bottom lip looking at Boomer wondering what to say. Boomer whispers something in her ear then sits back down a smirk plastered on his face. "Oh really you can have anything you want Ms.Bubbles" Mandie whispers. "She'll take a popsicle I'm not trying to get in trouble" Boomer whispers the last part and looks down at the floor. "Oh and the usual for you right" she asked Boomer he nods his head and continues to look at the floor.

Mandie walked away and I watched her go into the back I then noticed a family of four was here and one middle aged couple at least they were here having fun. "So mama huh" I say turning to Boomer and he looks up at me. "Yeah she cared for us when no one else would" Boomer says quietly I smile at that everyone needs someone to care for or love even them. Mandie comes back with my popsicle and for Boomer a slice of ice cream cake "Boomer if I see anything else about you and your brothers on T.V. you guys will be in big trouble" Mandie teases and puts her hands on her hips. "Well yeah I know but if you see something about us I'm sorry" he replies and a smirk was shown on his face again.

"You guys didn't" she said quietly putting her hand over her mouth shocked. "Right in front of her to" Boomer adds staring straight at me I turned my attention towards Mandie I feel bad she has to be told bad disturbing news. "I think I need to go" she whispers and walks away. The face Boomer was making looked almost terrifying so I ignored him and started focusing on the popsicle that was most likely melting in my hand. It was silence between us two we currently had nothing to say when I was finished with my popsicle I look at Boomer who was just staring at me and his ice cream cake was only half eaten. "Don't tell Brick or Butch I gave you something to eat you weren't supposed to" he finally says. "It's not like this was an actual meal anyway" I reply rolling my eyes. "Be grateful I actually gave you something I'm the 'nice' one out of my brothers remember" he snaps I jump surprised to see Boomer like this. I see the middle aged couple looking at us from the corner of my eye "Your gonna make a scene" I quietly say and look down at my hands.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you damnit" Boomer yells and stands up I don't say or do anything I'm actually kinda scared of him right now. "Your such a brat" he grunts and reaches over and grabs a hold of my hair very tightly. "Ow Boomer let go" I say and put my hand over his looking at him his eyes were a darker shade of blue now like the night sky on a good day. "We're leaving" he says and gets out of the booth pulling my hair to make me get out as well. Now everyone in there was staring at us whispering to each other Mandie quickly walks over to us "Boomer let go of her right now" Mandie demands but Boomer doesn't let go his grip loosens up but he doesn't let go.

"Lets go" Boomer says and leads me out of there, when we got outside he let go of my hair but looked at me with anger in his eyes. "I don't feel like walking anymore" he quietly says and grabs me by the waist then flies us to my house.

"Which window is to your room" he ask as we hovered over the ground across form my house. I pointed to the window right in the front, I was in the Powerpuff Girls original room anway. My bedroom window was always cracked open a little due to the fact I would sneak out any chance I could get. After Boomer got us inside he let go of me and looked around the room "It's deserted" he said. He was right though my room was pretty empty but I ignore him and get a suit case out of the closet then start getting clothes from my dresser. "So where do you keep your lingerie" Boomer teased I shoot him a glare hinting for him to shut up. He raises his hands in defeat, at least it's him I came here with and not one of his brothers. Crying. I heard someone crying it was low but I could still hear it I guess my powers were coming back slowly. Boomer looked towards the door guarded, it was a man's cry but worse it was Professors cry.

"Can I please" I plead to Boomer he stares at me and scratches the back of his neck nervously. But he nods his head giving me permission to go, I get up and open the door I follow the sound of his crying. He was downstairs at the table with a beer bottle in his hand tears spilling out of his eyes. "Professor" I said quietly he looked terrible and I was the cause of it. "Professor" I repeated a little louder he looks at me confused. "Buttercup no wait her hair would never be that long B-Bubbles" he squinted as he looked at me, I don't know how but he knew who I was even with a disguise. Professor took another long sip of his beer then went back to staring at me "Your hair it's it's" he couldn't even finish his sentence. "Black" I answer giving him a small smile and run my fingers through my hair. "And your clothes what are you wearing B-B-Butch" he stutters reading the shirt he looks at me with a mad expression. "It's fine I'm okay come on just get some rest" I blurted knowing Professor he would get even more upset if he kept focusing on the shirt.

"Hurry up I'm not trying to get in trouble" Boomer whispered from the top of the steps, I shoot him a glare once again hinting for him to shut up. "I don't give a damn about your creator I'm talking about life or death here hurry your ass up" Boomer yelled quietly he knew he couldn't raise his voice or the Professor would hear him. I flip him off then look back at the Professor "This is a dream right I'm hallucinating right" he asked me, there were bags under his eyes. I know sometimes it was normal because he's a scientist for crying out loud but seeing him with a beer in his hand makes me think otherwise he hasn't gotten no sleep at all.

"Rest now" I order and take the beer away from Professor then lay him down on the couch in the living room. "Your eyes their so green they turned you into one of them" Professor claimed quietly before dozing off to sleep. "Wow you know how to take care of your creator well" I heard Boomer say I turn around to see he was right behind. "My father" I correct him looking up into the ocean in his eyes I swear I'd drown if I fall to deep. "I packed the rest of your clothes so lets fly" he demanded and grabbed my waist with the hand that was unoccupied from holding my stuff.

After leaving we go straight back to the hell hole the three monsters call home. "You're late" I heard Butch say as I walked in the door behind Boomer. "Yeah I went to visit Mama for a bit" Boomer explains when I get my whole body inside I close the door behind me then look at Butch who was staring at me quite odd. "I can't even recognize the pet what the hell did you do to her" he said from the couch putting his hands in his jacket pockets. "He gave her the Butch makeover" Brick teased from the kitchen counter. "Come're pet I need a close up of your new look for a little while" Butch orders and I look at Boomer who was totally ignoring me then walk over to Butch slowly keeping myself guarded. When I do get there Butch points to the floor right in front of him "Sit" he demanded and I did as he said and sat down right where he pointed. "Good girl at least you don't got shit to say anymore" he said running his fingers in my hair roughly. I grunt controlling myself from saying something back "Come on pet speak" I heard Brick say I turn my head to look at him but Butch pulls my head back so I could look at him. _Men_. Always want attention females are like that to but it's worse when Men do it. "Her hair feels the same" Butch says quietly then pulls my face in closer to his we were like an inch away and I hated it. "Because I properly dyed her hair not that spray on shit" I heard Boomer explain I could tell he hasn't moved from his spot. "Why black though why not brown" Butch whispers to himself not wanting an actual answer though. " Soft ain't it" Boomer suggest I was about to shoot him a glare for like the third or fourth time today but then remembered Butch might pull my hair again.

"How do you know you haven't really gave it a good pull" Butch snaps back then looks closely at my eyes, as if he could get closer then this. "Who says I haven't" Boomer teased he most likely had a smirk on his face. "You two had sex" Butch says and backed up from me to properly look at Boomer. "No she just ticked me off" he scoffed I doubt Boomer would actually sleep with me he already has Stacie for that. "Oh I was about to say I can't believe you slept with her when it's my turn today" I heard Brick say to his brother. "I was tempted to but you know I have Stacie so I'm good" Boomer states and it was all true he had Stacie and Boomer is loyal unlike his whore of brothers. "Shit never stopped me from doing anything to another girl" Brick said, and it made me want to punch him so bad. "Asshole" I said under my breath but I know they all could hear me all three monsters. "What was that" Brick asked he is so bipolar he was just bragging like two seconds ago but now wants to get mad at me for stating the truth. "I said your an asshole if you'd cheat on your girlfriend you bipolar red riding hood psycho monster" I said turning to him. "I'll do whatever the hell I want I will cheat on her as I like, like today I was planning to do it and you know who it was gonna be with" Brick smirks asking a stupid obvious question. I stay silent not wanting to answer everyone in the house knew the answer. "You because simply I wanna find all your weak spots and hear you moan to me" he replies looking at me licking his lips seductively or tried to because ew. "Try her breasts her nipples to be exact" Butch confirms and I shoot him a glare. I'm sure Brick would remember from yesterday that they are the most sensitive things on my body well Brick is kinda dumb but he has a great memory out of his brothers. "Oh yeah I almost forgot" Brick said quietly but I knew he was lieing he remembered. I heard Boomer start playing with his lighter from his spot "Boom I told you don't play with that thing in the house you could set something on fire and your wasting a perfectly good lighter" Butch orders. I'm confused shouldn't Brick be telling people what to do but then I get it he could set something on fire "Don't worry I'm careful plus you've never complained about it before and I'll just buy a new one if I have to I have like 10 upstairs anyway" Boomer explains.

Who the hell needs 10 lighters well apparently the ocean eyed monster. "Well we have queen klutz in here she'd probably bump into you and accidentally burn some of her hair off" Butch rolled his eyes. I scoff at him and he does it back I can't believe he said that of course I do bump into things or fall somewhere but not all the time damn. " And you also just told her you had more lighters don't want her to burn down the place and try to burn us down with it" Brick adds I turn to look at him but Butch pulls my hair again. "I'm not crazy" I whisper rolling my eyes he really thinks I'm capable of burning the house down. "You are not to be trusted yet remember you ran away last night you had a guy killed" Butch reminds me I was so tempted to punch him. "You killed him you tortured him then killed him and then you had the ocean eyed crazy monster to torch him while tied to a fucking tree that's two things that you've killed" I snap. "But you know who's fault is that yours you ran away so you got a punishment I suggest you stop talking to me like that if you don't want another one" Butch says and pulls my hair in a tighter grip. "Not actually I'm only here because you assholes kidnapped me" I reply I wouldn't and shouldn't be here it's their fault.

Then I heard a small knock at the door I'm not sure if everyone else heard it because Butch didn't look at the door and I couldn't see Boomer or Brick. "Get the door" Butch says to Boomer but still keeps his focus on me. I hear the door open and I could feel Boomers body movements through the floor. "Boomie did you actually do it tell me you didn't" I heard a woman pout to him. "Do what" he asked Butch looks over at them guarded. "Kidnap someone" she whispers and I felt Brick move one step closer to them then I hear him mess with something. A gun was my first conclusion but he wouldn't would he I hope I'm wrong "Get her the hell out of here" I hear Brick say. "Boomie please I don't see her here so please tell me it isn't true" she pleaded with him. "Bubbles go upstairs in my room" Butch ordered letting go of my hair but I don't move if I go they'd kill her I just know it. "Wait Bubbles that can't be her what did you do Boomie" she whined I know she didn't understand what was happening but I'd do anything to stop it. "Bubbles go now" Brick said I heard a flick of something and I realize he's loading a gun.

I quickly stand up and turn around to him, I was right he had a gun in hand and was pointing it at the girl she was blonde and wore a red dress that didn't go past her knees. "No" I answer and everyone looks at me I'm sure Butch was looking at me but definitely not my face cause I was turned away from him. "As much as I like the view go upstairs now" Butch finally says I roll my eyes at his first comment. "No" I repeat myself and Brick stares at me obviously getting annoyed that I won't listen. "I'm not afraid to shoot her in front of you we're trying to spare your tears" Brick explains the obvious to me I know he won't hesitate to kill her I just can't let him.

"Kill me" she repeats I could hear the tears coming well I couldn't actually but you know what I mean. Brick was about to pull the trigger but I fly over and smack the gun out of his hand. "You bitch" Brick says and slaps me so hard I fall to the floor. "Asshole" I roll my eyes and let out a small laugh that had no humor behind it. Brick then crouched down to me "What was that" he asked but we all know he heard me. "Asshole red riding hood" I yell at him and he slaps me again, I punch him back in return. "Ugh Butch hand me the damn thing" Brick orders and Butch throws him a needle Brick was reaching his other hand out to pick his gun up but I kick it away from him. Brick once again slaps me but it was different this time it was harder then before "Asshole" I snap. "Again" he orders I kick him down to the floor get on top of him and pinned him. "Asshole" I repeat and he tried to stab me in the neck with the needle but I hold his wrist and we struggle for awhile. Brick then takes his free hand and grabs my hair pulling it so I could move my head to the side leaving my neck exposed so be could stab me with a needle. "Again" Brick demands and brutally stabs me in the neck injecting that shit into my body, I felt my body get drained of it's power. "Asshole" I finally say I grew almost tired and tried my best to hold myself up but failed and dropped onto his chest. "Damn this one works better then the others Him has to make more of this shit" Brick says letting go of my hair then removes the needle from my neck. I can't even feel my body anymore that's how drained I am "The stronger it is the less her healing powers will work" Boomer explains. "You assholes I freaking hate all three of you" I say tears filled my eyes blurring my vison wishing the monsters would **die**.


	4. I Hate You

**_I Hate You_**

 _Boomers POV_

Stacie was bawling her eyes out and I try not to focus on it because when people cry it gets on my damn nerves. It's so annoying and tiring they can do it for hours and hours non-stop. Unlike Bubbles I'm more of a women hater and she's a men hater we're similar but still different. Bubbles wants all men to die while I want all women to suffer weird... yup but do I care... nope. Me and Bubbles are more alike then different we have both been heartbroken and that caused us to hate the opposite gender. So now I choose to break their hearts before they could even get to mine but Bubbles pushes everyone away so she won't feel mental pain anymore. I sometimes see why people say we're the weak ones out of our siblings because we are to blind to see the truth but we learn from the past and work to be stronger. Bubbles trained day and night so she wouldn't be called weak while I worked on women's hearts sad kinda, Bubbles is almost stronger then me and I'm the male. **Women**. They think they can accomplish anything if they put their mind to it and they claim to be better then men tch they wish. "So what we gonna do with the blonde" I heard Butch say I look over at him and he was looking away from Bubbles and Brick and was looking right at the floor.

I smirk knowing why Butch's behavior has changed his green ass is jealous of not getting attention from baby blue. Well actually he could possibly be thinking of something that isn't even related to this he's always been the one to space out at random times. "Oh I think you know what Blue here has earned herself another punishment" Brick answers and gets up while holding Bubbles she most likely can't even stand. "So let's make it interesting blind fold the bitch" Butch states looking at me his eyes light up with excitement. "I'll kill you if you even harm her" Bubbles says quietly I could hear her breathing hitch she was so weak and hopeless right now but she still threatens us like she could actually do something. "You can't even do anything so shut your mouth" Butch snaps giving her a mean glare.

"I don't listen to green eyed monsters well no let me rephrase that green eyed ass holes" Bubbles confirms picking her head up but then falls straight back down. "Boom come on move your ass take her outside and Baby Blue you watch it if you want to sleep in an actual bed tonight" Butch orders keeping his focus on "the pet". Pet is kinda insulting she isn't really a dog or anything she's the same species we are but I shake my head and just follow his orders.

 _Butch's POV_

I watch Boomer tie his crying blonde to a tree she started to scream awhile ago but no one would dare to come check what the hell was goin on. "So how do you want me to tell your parents you've been executed from this world" I ask her she looks at me and stops crying kinda weird. "No please no I don't wanna die I promise I won't tell anyone if you let me go" Stacie answers then goes back to crying like the scared whore that she is. "Hmm maybe I'll bring your head to them" I say it's obvious I wasn't gonna do that I am not gonna be caught dead with a head so it could look at me for the time I'm with it. "No don't" she pleads, Boomer gets a piece of cloth out of his pocket and blindfolds her. "Or maybe I'll being your whole body with bullet holes covering your body and they can watch you bleed out till your drained" I smirk I'm only saying this to tik Boomer off he hates crying females but I love it, music to my ears. Stacie starts to cry louder and was beginning to try and get loose, it's hopeless though she is gonna die today and no one but her family would know.

"Butch shut up you're making it worse I don't care how amusing this is for you but it's annoying to me" Boomer finally snaps yup that's what I wanted a pissed of Boomer. "Well would you rather cut up her body parts and send it to her family one by one" I ask and also teased that only made her sob louder. "Butch" Boomer snapped once again his eyes were changing color they are a darker shade of blue now. All of our eyes did that even the Puffs they would change a darker color of whatever eye color you have but only when we were like seriously mad. "Oh is that a way to talk to your brother the one that helped you through your heartbreak" I tease, I'm just waiting for him to strike I wanna punch his pretty boy face in so bad but I have no clue why.

 _Weird huh_

"I'll break your teeth" Boomer grits his teeth when Boomer gets mad he gets straight to the point to get the job done while I toy with everyone then end it when I get bored. But sometimes when I get bored I make things more exciting like right now getting Boomers blood to boil. "Then do it pretty boy hit me or are you just all talk" I say crossing my arms he was gonna kill me for this he hates to be called pretty boy. "Don't call me that" he replies and points his laser vision to the floor in front of my feet and that was what us brothers call a warning. "Come at me pretty boy" I tease one last time Boomer charges at me but I dodge his punch and I try to trip him but he flies up and kicks me in the head making me fall to the ground. "Shit" I curse holding my head while getting up a smirk formed on my face as I saw his face he was so mad right now, he reminded me of myself a little when I was younger though.

"Don't fuck with me Butch" Boomer says getting his pretty boy ass back on the ground. "Well I'm fucking with you pretty boy" I snap I'm getting kinda pissed as well he actually just fucking kicked me in my fucking head didn't bother me before but it did now. "I fucking hate you" Boomer yells, I charge at him landing about two punchs while Boomer punched me about three times and it continued on I got hit I blocked some he got hit he blocked some.

Boomer is lucky I'm playing fair normally I'd throw him into the next town because he's weaker then me and always will be. "Hm pretty boy have you been training your stronger then last time" I say and punch him in the stomach causing him to cough. "I'll fucking kill you" he spit out blood then trips me and tackles me now we're rolling on the floor trying to beat each other to death. "You two shit heads cut it out we're supposed to be killing the blonde not each other" I heard Brick say he finally decided to come out he was probably in there messing with Bubbles kissing all over her and shit, ew. That made me wanna gag and also it made me mad I haven't got laid since yesterday and I have needs just like everyone else. "Pretty Boy swung first yell at him" I yell over to him Boomer punches me in my face making my lip bleed. I then get Boomer off of me and stand up planting my foot on his chest "Wanna surrender pretty boy" I ask but Boomer gets up from under my foot and punches me making me fly into a tree. "What the hell did I say" Brick barked but no one listened to him I fly towards Boomer grab him by the shirt collar and fly him through tree after tree making them all break into half.

"Well at least they're distracted" I heard Bubbles whisper from next to Brick, I push Boomer into one last tree then turn around to look at the Puff. She looks tired and worn out did Brick quickly have a go at her or something shit I'd beat his ass to if I really wanted to surprised he isn't in his room ignoring us like usual.

Boomer pins me to a tree holding me by my jacket collar " You're so fucking lucky your my ass hole of a brother" Boomer grits his teeth. I smirk knowing my work here is done "Use that anger in fights it makes you surprisingly stronger kid" I smirk. "We're the same age Butch" he replies loosening his grip his eyes turned back to its original color. "You're still like the youngest though just like baby blue over there the youngest the hottest the sexiest the curviest-...but back to the point the blues are the youngest but maybe not the weakest" I confirm. "Less talking more shooting" Brick yells shooting into the air with his gun it's a different one from earlier though. I could tell by the gunshot even though he never pulled that ones trigger the worth of the gun sounded higher then the other one looked. Boomer let me go and quickly flew back to our original spot in front of his soon to be dead ex girlfriend he'll find a new one though it runs in the Ruffs genes. The Puffs genes are so different Bubbles is the only really attractive one Blossom is ok and all she doesn't really have a body like bubbles sure she's got an average sized rack but she had no curves and no ass not even my type. Buttercup has no chest at all and she has the littlest bit of an ass she is more muscular to, no one wants a flat chested girl that could be considered one of the guys except Ace he wants all that lime green Puff mess. Bubbles, damn do I even have to explain nope I don't even think so, she's perfect she has everything to be the best sex partner, girlfriend, wife, friend with benefits, friend, best friend, girl friend, one night stand anything she would be the best at it. Blossoms hair is to long to take care of Buttercups hair is to short to pull or even style, Bubbles hair is just the right length to do anything you want with it. Now that I think about it why the hell would her ex cheat on her with her ugly ass ex best friend I mean who in their right mind would, Bubbles is a whole package. "Butch what the hell are you doing come on" Brick snapped me out of my thoughts, damn bastard.

I made my way over to them I leaned against a tree making sure my gun was loaded. Boomer had his gun in his hand but held it lazily as he was playing with his lighter in the other what is so special about lighters anyway he was always with one. Brick tied Bubbles to the tree across from Stacie that had finally stopped crying Bubbles was on the floor being tied though, she was probably to tired to even stand up at this point. There was a blank expression on her face but still she was shedding tears I smirk at that she doesn't wanna watch a fellow blonde die well too bad. "So can't stand babe" I tease Bubbles, she weakly flipped me off, she is so tired. "Gladly" I reply licking my lips, please it's Bubbles Utonium who wouldn't want a good hot steamy night with her. "Butch Boomer when we get done I want you two to clean yourself up idiots" Brick mumbled the last part but we're super villains of course we can hear it. "Well if you were out here fast enough then you could have prevented me from teasing the pretty boy" I reply and Boomer scoffs giving me an annoyed look. "You're so dead" He grits his teeth tch yeah right he doesn't have a chance against me without his anger. "Cut it out can we please just get this over with and act like normal human beings" Brick says rubbing his temples. "We are anything but human red and we're definitely not normal we're about to literally kill someone I don't call that normal" Boomer explains looking at Brick with an obviously expression.

"Wow Brick I thought you were the smart one" I say raising an eyebrow Brick looked at me giving me his 'shut up' look. "So what were you doing in the house anyway" I question it couldn't have been that important to make our 'great' leader late. Brick winks at me with a smirk on his face then I look at the pet and see she had hickeys on her neck, god that made me want to gag so bad. I am not the sharing type anyway so to see that someone that I just had sex with have a have a sexual interaction with someone other then me is disgusting. "What the hell do you not get my property" I bark.

"Well what do you not get I'm the leader here I don't care I'll do whatever I want" Brick snaps with that same smirk. "Well what do you not get you're a terrible leader 'mom' " I roll my eyes.

If it's one thing I know is that Brick hates being called mom he was probably gonna fight me to but I'm stronger then both my brothers combined. "Like Boomer said earlier you dead" Bricks eye twitches and I thought I was the 'twitch' here at least that's what the Puffs call me, annoying, yes. "Boomie you're not gonna let them kill me right" Stacie whimpers quietly that caused everyone to look at her. "I always hated that nickname" Boomer says in an almost whispers but made sure everyone could hear him. Boomer slowly held up his gun aiming it at her head I never thought Boomer was the type to take the fun away.

 _Bubbles POV_

"Don't shoot Boomer" I beg I am tired of blood it is disturbing to see or even picture it in your head. Boomer looks at me from the corner of his eye, he looked almost mad that I spoke. Boomer pulls the trigger, I close my eyes not wanting to see what had become of the blonde. "Open your eyes pet" Boomer says quietly I obey opening my eyes to see that he didn't shoot her he shot close to her head though like right next to it. "That's the first time you called her that" Butch states the obvious Boomer has never called me pet up until now. "Yeah and I shouldn't have it left a bad taste in my mouth" he answers, hard to believe that a Ruff didn't like the nickname they have given me. "Well no one says you have to call me that" I snap, well it's true it isn't a law. Boomer points his gun at me with anger and annoyance "Shut up Baby Blue" he finally says. I swallow the lump in my throat he wouldn't actually shoot me right "How about no Boomie" I roll my eyes not showing him how scared I was. Boomer pulls the trigger and he shot right above my head on the tree I'm starting to dislike this side of him " I think he prefers Pretty Boy Blue" Butch chuckles. Boomer turns to Butch and shoots him in his right arm "Come on Boom you know bullets are hard to get out of our body if I don't get it out my skin would heal over it do you really want me to look like I have a tick in my arm" Butch complains looking at his arm squeezing the skin around the bullet. "Duh, I don't care you prick" Boomer scoffs then turns back to me. "Boomer give me the damn gun you're gonna waste the bullets playing around with it like that" Brick orders crossing his arms. Boomer looks at him and points his laser vision in front of Bricks feet "I bought the damn thing so I'll use it however I like" he barks. "Boomer take a walk before you get out of control plus I don't feel like trying to calm you down" Brick commands Boomer flew up to the sky and while doing so he hit a tree branch making it fall to the ground. What I didn't notice was him dropping his gun on the floor until Brick picked it up and threw it at me it landed on my lap I was couscous not to touch it.

"Hey why don't we let the Pet shoot her she'll need to know how to use it since you know tonight" Butch hinted Brick holding the bullet that was recently in his arm in his hand. "No I refuse to harm anyone that doesn't deserve it" I answer quickly. "Maybe your right Butch she does need to be prepared" Brick ignored me what the hell is up with these two. Butch drops the bullet and walks over to me then unties me from the tree all my strength has returned just not my powers so I am fully able to stand up. "Stand up" Brick orders but I didn't listen I just sat there watching them look at me. Butch grabs the gun then my arm making me stand up "I said I will not harm anyone" I grunt standing my ground. "Does it look like I care" Butch rolls his eyes giving me the gun I hold it in my hand swallowing the lump in my throat. "Take it back" I demand, Butch raises an eyebrow but doesn't do anything. Butch takes the gun from my hand pointing at something "Ok safety on safety off keep it off don't wanna slip up" Butch demonstrates then returns the gun in my hands.

I hold it in one hand and put it to Butch's head I guess holding a gun wasn't as hard as I thought still scary though. "Shoot if you're gonna do it" Brick shrugs wasn't he worried of me shooting his brother. "Yeah put me out of my misery" Butch rolls his eyes my jaw almost dropped so neither of them cared about me pulling the trigger. "Fine" I grunt and pulled the trigger but while doing so Butch moved his head aside making me accidentally shoot Stacie in her stomach. She screamed as her clothes were covering with her blood "No" the only thing I could say.

Brick and Butch started laughing was this an amusing moment I shot a girl in her stomach. "Oh Pet really does know how to use a gun" Brick teased in between laughs. My breathing got heavy and I started to panic she was gonna bleed to death and it was gonna be my fault.

Tears blurred my vision as I dropped to the floor sobbing I basically killed her. She had a family to go home to she had the rest of her life to live and I took that all away, why, damnit. "It hurts please stop no more" she whined I put my hands over my ears I didn't want to hear her cry for an end. "Don't worry I'll put you out of your misery" I could hear Butch say then I heard a gunshot and everything went quiet except for my crying. "Why would you make me do that" I say quietly finally dropping the gun. "Because you need to understand not everyone dies peacefully and harmlessly and not everyone lives fully" Butch coldly says and I thought Brick was Bipolar. "Now Blue you deserve a prize for doing so well and not mentally breaking in half" Brick states I look up at him confused but don't show it.

Brick took me in the house and sat me on the couch then returned outside. "So you did it huh" Boomer says walking in I wiped my tears away not wanting to show him how weak I was being over someone I didn't know. "You don't care" I finally reply plus it was an obvious question yes I just shot his ex in the stomach of course. "Yeah you're right I don't, pretty interesting how you actually shot her in the stomach of all places, how did that happen" he questions walking over and sitting next to me. "The green eyed ass hole tricked me the bullet was supposed to go in between his eyes but you know it backfired" I shrug pretending it didn't matter but it sure as hell did. "He was only getting you ready for tonight and protecting yourself when your powerless and alone" he explained I seriously don't even get what he's talking about. What the hell was going on tonight I better not be tricked to do something else as well. **Men**. It's all secrets with them "Ok Boom stop telling her everything" Brick walks in with Butch behind him. "Yeah Pretty Boy" Butch smirked walking to the fridge and getting a beer bottle out. "Stop calling me that damnit" Boomer says getting annoyed at his dark haired brother. " Boom Butch shut the hell up" Brick orders and they both actually shut up. "So Pet how fun is it to live with the Ruffs" Butch asked with a blank expression. "It's literally like going into hell" I reply crossing my arms and legs.

Just then pink smoke covered the ground and everybody got tense. "I hate it when he does this" Butch curses putting his beer bottle on the counter beside him. "Hello boys" the feminine voice was heard from everywhere and when the smoke cleared Him was seen right next to Butch. "Having fun" Him said putting his arm around Butch's shoulder. "I told you last time stop scaring us like that damn" Butch scoffs rolling his eyes. "Oh but I just came to check on you guy's how's life with the prize" he ask looking dead at me. "She prefers Pet" Butch answers before anyone else. "Oh I see is that right Bubbles" Him questions and disappears. "No I prefer my actual damn name" I reply I know this won't end well if I've just said that to Him. "Oh attitude you need to work on that boy's Bubbles you need to learn when to actually shut it" Him says in my ear, I jumped and turned my head to see he was next to me. "I got a couple of ways to shut her up" Butch smirked of course he would turn it into something sexual. "So how many of you got a taste of her" Him asked another question.

"Butch is the name" Butch raises his hand and picks up his beer bottle. "So are you the one that left these marks on her" Him asked I swear if he ask one more question I'm gonna say something isn't he supposed to know everything. "No little red did" Butch curses he really believes that I belong to him I was gonna have to show him otherwise. " Don't call me little red goblin" Brick snaps it's like these guys will fight with each other all damn day. "Can you guys please not your embarrassing enough" Boomer blurts rubbing his temple. "Pretty Boy don't intervene the adults are talking" Butch barks then starts chugging down the rest of his beer. "You're not the boss of me and no one is you twitchy bastard" Boomer shot back honestly twitchy bastard was my secret nickname for that ass hole guess we think alike. "You guy's are so annoying" Brick says to himself quietly. "Stay out of this 'mom' " Boomer and Butch yelled at the same time. "Shut up seriously you ass holes are giving me a headache" I said and they all looked at me like I was crazy.

"That is not a way to talk to us remember what you just did it could happen again" Butch crushes his beer bottle in his hand. Wow I guess I hit a nerve or something "Do you think I care" I say slowly so he could understand. "Shit you better, words come with consequences especially yours" he replies pointing at me. "Well I don't give a damn so fuck off" I said the last part slowly as well making him mad is kinda to easy. "Shut up before anyone gets hurt Pet" Butch orders I raise an eyebrow like I was thinking. "How about no" I challenged with a smirk.

"Do I need to find someone to kill or something because you're never getting out of this" Butch confirms I stay quiet not giving into his threats. "Has she got a punishment other then involving blood and pain" Him questioned, I swear he better not be thinking of what I think he's thinking of. "No" Brick answered quickly crossing his arms he was the only one of his brothers that was actually listening and paying attention. "So spice things up it seems boring if you just making her watch you kill someone how about make it pleasing but still a punishment" Him says and puts his claw on my thigh. "Oh I see what your saying" Boomer nods and looks over at me. "Bullshit " I snap looking at all fours smirking faces, gives me the creeps. "So pleasure her until it hurts" Brick raises an eyebrow. "Bullshit " I repeat the only look I'm really not liking is Butch's look he looks like he's about to pounce on me like I'm some kind of prey. "Well I'll be going now don't wanna ruin the fun Bubbles, right" He puts his claw on my face making me turn to him, it burned like hell. Then he disappeared in a blink of an eye "Touch me and I'll kill you or possibly burn you alive and this trashy ass house" I hold up a lighter that I took from Boomer a while ago. "Shit Boom do you have to carry those things around everywhere how many do you even have on you" Butch sighed. "5 well 4 she has one now so yeah 4" Boomer answered confidently. "I don't even need this damn thing I got fist here take it" I say and tossed it on his lap. "Hmm you think you can win using hand combat wrong you had a better chance with the lighter" Butch rolled his eyes like he was disappointed in me. "I have two dumbass" I snap and hold up the second lighter I stole from Boomer. "The hell Boomer take your shit back" Brick ordered and Boomer snatched it out of my hand. "So got any more things you could possibly use in this cause right now you're useless" Brick teased and I roll my eyes I took all of Boomers lighters actually he was to busy with fighting with his brothers to even notice. "How about this one" I pull out a third lighter with a smirk Bricks jaw literally dropped. Boomer again took it away from me "Ok what are you a magician" Brick looked at me annoyed at this point. "No just good at taking other people's things when I'm not supposed to even have them" I reply and hold up a fourth lighter. I examined it for a sec it had purple flames as the decoration and the background was black. "God women you're better at pickpocketing then me" Boomer rolls his eyes and takes his lighter I don't even think that was a word but I almost failed in my English class so don't ask me anything. "Well I am a better version of you so why not?" I thought and bluntly said. "Ok just give him back the last one it's obvious you have all so just give it up Pet" Butch rolls his eyes. I listen to him and give Boomer the last lighter I took from him because I had another one but it wasn't his. "So can I keep this one" I ask and take the last lighter I have out of my pocket. "How the hell" Brick cursed now confused at this point. "Boomer I thought you said you had 5" Butch barked. "Calm your ass it isn't even mine" Boomer snapped like he was offended. "How do you explain that then huh" Butch growled pointing at me now I see why they like to mess with people's heads. "He's right have faith in your fellow ass hole gosh it's actually Bricks so shut up" I answer for Boomer it did kinda make him seem stupid though, like he couldn't count or some shit. "You bitch I'll teach you not to steal from me whore" Brick snapped, apparently I'm the whore I don't sleep with everyone on the block who does he think he is to call me that anyway. "Oh so I'm the whore huh" I question it was kinda offending I've only had sex twice and both times weren't even enjoyable. "Yeah whore slut whatever you wanna call it Pet" he replies I took a deep breath so I wouldn't punch the hell out of him. " I don't open my legs for anyone that ask me to I don't flirt with all the men matter of fact I don't even like the male population so how the hell would I be a whore at this moment" I stand up dropping the lighter on the floor. "True she does give up a hell of a fight until you bargain with her threaten her or even force her she's definitely not a whore but you can call her whatever you want" Butch confirms never thought he was actually smart. "Butch we all know you're obsessed with her but this is our convo so stay the hell out of it before I snap your wrist" Brick ordered giving his brother an evil look. "I'm not obsessed for your information plus 'mom' you don't control my life" Butch stomps his foot on the ground. Everyone went silent and waited for someone other then themselves to speak.

"See this is not what Him meant when he said fun" Boomer shakes his head probably disappointed. "He told us to have a foursome is that supposed to be fun" I snapped at him I honestly don't think anything sexual is fun if you're not willing to do it and I'm not soooo yeah. "Sounds good to me" Butch said quietly, of course he was the only one to admit that. "Only if you don't try to kill me I'm fine with it" Boomer shrugged with a small smile. "As long as I get a fair share" Brick confirmed. "I refuse to do it" I yell at them crossing my arms and turning my head away from them to the right. "Who said you had a choice you listen to us now Baby Blue your ours" Brick says, Butch rolls his eyes and scoffs because obviously he still thinks I'm his property. "You sexist ass holes a women is no ones we can make our own decisions we have a life just as much as you do" I reply back I'm not going down without a fight at this point.

Just then the doorbell rang and everyone looks at the door guarded. It rang a second time "Get the door Brick you're the closest to it" Butch teased. Now a third "Oh since you wanna be like that you get the damn door" Brick barks, Boomer was trying to hold back his laughter. "Well fine then shit" Butch rolled his eyes flew over to the door opened it then pulled in whoever was there pushing them against the door. "What's your business" he finally asked holding them up in the air against the wall, it was a dark haired boy with a box in his hand. "Uh I was told to give this to a Bubbles Utonium" he stuttered he looked absolutely terrified but why was he talking about me. "Uh that's the dude remember" Brick hinted then whispered something in his ear. "Oh yeah I have a bitch ass headache so I can't really think clearly my fault" Butch sighs and lets the dark haired boy down.

"So who sent him here" Boomer looked confused as ever I guess his brothers don't let him in on much. "A guy named Butc-" he couldn't even finish his sentence because Butch put his hand over his mouth. " Butch" It slipped out my mouth and I myself covered my own mouth. "Ok um thank you get out" Butch demanded and snatched the box and pushed him out the house slamming the door. "That wasn't exactly necessary" I uncovered my mouth giving a crooked smile. "Well now you know I am the best gift giver plus you're lucky Brick didn't kill it yet" Butch said not turning to me at all. "Hey it wasn't gonna live that long anyway" Brick defended. "And everyone needs a home remember Mama said that" Butch let out a short small laugh but with no humor.

"Take care of the little guy anyway" Boomer said quietly to me and I was so confused right now. "How you know it's a dude" Brick questioned raising an eyebrow. "I can hear his breathing and do you think you guys can get anything past me I heard you arguing about it 3 weeks ago and you just whispered it in his ear " Boomer answers. "Huh well he is the second best at hearing" Butch admits looking at Brick. "So who's the best" I ask and Butch points to himself smirking. "I don't know well Baby Blue is better then Blue in some categories so we'll have to test them" Brick suggest. "Are you the best out of your sisters in hearing" Boomer asked me and I had to think about it before coming up with an actual answer. "Yeah" I reply, Buttercup is kinda death when she wants to be Blossom has to much things on her mind to even focus on hearing things.

"And Brick don't call me Blue, ever" Boomer threatens, you could hear it in his voice. "So take this thing and you're responsible for everything it does if I step in a wet spot I'll blaim it on you" Butch said and the box was in my hands under a second and Butch was getting another beer out of the fridge. "Uh ok" I finally said the top of the box was moving up and down and I grew scared of what was in it. If it's an alien looking thing I will burn it, but then the top of the box flew off and a black, golden retriever puppies head popped out. "Oh my gosh" I whispered and a smile formed on my face, he was beautiful and small and adorable and so many other words I can't even think of anymore. He barked as his little tail waged, this would literally melt any girls heart "Seriously I didn't need a puppy" I say looking at Butch. "It will keep you occupied when I'm not here and it would keep you quiet" Butch answers I was expecting a better answer then that though. " I'll keep her company" Brick smirks Butch looks at him with a deadly stare.

"Remember she's not yours Butch" Boomer speaks up. "The hell are you talking about I slept with her first" Butch shot back. "That doesn't mean anything Baby Blue has to pick which one she likes the best" Brick explains to his dark haired brother. Then they got in a whole argument about how I was/wasn't Butch's property but I ignore them and focus on the angel in front of me.

He had icy blue eyes and the cutest face I've ever seen I picked him up and sat down on the couch. "Hey blue what you naming that thing" Brick asked and I looked up at him with an annoyed expression. "Barker" I answered and a smile had formed on my face Brick looked at me confused. "Why Barker" he asked. "I was gonna say Parker but you know B is the traditional name starter" I explained to the red head Ruff. "Well for us yeah" Boomer agreed and I could see him nod his head from the corner of my eye. " So you gonna give him attention instead of me" Butch says sounding very upset, I hate when men do this. "Not everything is about you" I snap he needs to get this through his head I'm not his to have. "Oh but it is" Butch winks at me and it made me wince because he isn't really an attractive guy actually no male has ever been attractive, to me looks don't matter though. " Not to me" I mumble looking back at Barker. "Then you better start making it all about me" Butch orders he looked mad and I don't get why he was.

"Bullshit" I reply I hate that he thinks he can tell me what to do. "Watch it Pet" he replies then slowly walks upstairs, surprisingly. "He's just jealous but anyway have fun with the only other outsider you'll be able to talk to" Boomer says and throws his arms behind his head. "Boom you know that's far from true" Brick snaps but I honestly thought that he was right if I'm gonna be here how long they think I am then yeah the only "outsider" I'll be able to talk to.

"Hey don't wanna give it away Brick it's a surprise remember" Boomer explains and winks at Brick. "Fuck that Bubbles you're going t--" Brick couldn't finish his sentence because multiple gunshots were heard from upstairs. "Fine you gremlin a surprise I got it damn who died and made you leader" Brick yelled towards the steps. Butch had shot through the sealing I'm guessing but what was so bad about me knowing about this "surprise". "Don't call me that you blood thirsty bitch" Butch yelled back from upstairs. Barker was whining the loud gunshot probably scared him or he didn't like how loud they were yelling.

"Stop yelling and please stop shooting at the sealing that's all I ask" I mumble rolling my eyes then hug Barker tight to calm him down. Two more gunshots were heard causing Barker to bark and whine "I'll shoot wherever whenever Pet" Butch yelled. "Well I guess this isn't gonna work out bye" I say then get up and jump over the coffee table to the door. "Oh you wanna play this game again" Brick scolded. "Depends I might be able to fly now so" I flipped him off and opened the door I was about to try and fly up but I was grabbed from behind back inside. "Please stop attempting to get away" Boomer whispered in my ear so he was the one who grabbed me I would have guessed it was Brick or possibly Butch. For all I know Boomer doesn't even want me here "Well can't blame me for trying right" I reply.

Boomer flew us to the couch and made me sit on his lap "Can you let me go now no offense but I hate you" I state I look around the room and Brick was nowhere to be seen. "Wow that was very offensive" Boomer says and rest his head on top of mine then wraps his arms tightly around my stomach. "Your gonna crush me" I said and put Barker back in the box he came in. "And your gonna give up on getting away am I clear" Boomer confirms. "Fuck off ocean eyed freak" I snap at him and he tightened his grip I start trying to get away from him. "Wrong answer" he whispers.

We sat there in silence and he only kept tightening his grip "Ok fine you win now stop trying to crush me damn" I give in. He loosened his grip and kissed the top of my head " Your gonna follow my every order correct" he suggested. I didn't want to answer but if I didn't he'd start trying to crush me again "Yeah whatever" I reply quietly.

"No sarcasm or annoyance in your voice either" Boomer adds, my question is what the hell was he gonna make me do. "Sure" I roll my eyes trying to hold back from snapping at him. "Ok get up and turn around" he orders and I do what he says and get up then turned around. I just noticed that he was wearing a light blue hoodie he usually wears multiple colors of hoodies but I never saw this one. Boomer pulled me onto his lap quickly and looked me in the eye. "Oh blue you don't know how long I've wanted to have you alone like this" Boomer quietly says. "But, you had me earlier and we were alone two" I question. "But, we had a time limit remember" he answers and takes his right hand and grabs "my" shirt collar pulling me closer to his face. I could feel his steady breathing on my face "I guess you're right" I whisper and look anywhere but into his eyes. Boomer kisses me entering his tongue in my mouth almost immediately I close my eyes and intertwined my tongue with his. If I didn't respond to that he would have done something to hurt me. When he pulled away I slightly bit his bottom lip to tease him. "Enjoying yourself huh" he chuckles and I put both of my hands on his chest then push him so he could sit back. I have to try and find someway to actually enjoy myself just because I wasn't sexually active doesn't mean I don't know how to do other things to please a man. "Why are you pushing me away blue that isn't really nice is it? " Boomer says and sits back up pulling me close. I push him back down hinting that I want him to stay like that "Feisty huh" Boomer smirks. I move closer to him and start licking his neck "Are you trying to drive me crazy blue" he whispers I could hear his breathing becoming heavy. I trailed my tongue from his neck to his ear "You ask way to many questions Boomer" I whispered in his ear. "I'm just a curious guy" he replies and grabs my butt and squeezes it. "Well I'll just become an open book for you so there's no questions to ask" I say and back up to look at him. "That sounds good to me" he answers and kisses me it turned into a crazy make out session and somehow we got each others top off. I wasn't wearing a bra so I had my chest pressed against his I wrapped my arms around his neck as well. "Wow didn't know you knew how to participate in this type of stuff" Boomer said in the middle of kisses. "You don't know a lot of things about me" I reply, well I don't know a lot about him either because we hide ourselves from the outside world.

Someone started to bang on the door really loud but Boomer didn't really let me stop kissing him. "Come on demon brothers I know you can hear me I don't have all day" Ace was heard from the other side of the door. "Shit" Boomer finally pulled away and handed me "my" shirt. I got up and put it on while Boomer went over and opened the door "Ace what a pleasant surprise" Boomer sarcastically said and let him in. Ace didn't really look that happy though he looked mad and stressed at the same time and his hair was curly instead of gelled down. "Huh you were in the middle of something with one of your girls... too bad" Ace looks at me I guess he didn't recognize me, I wouldn't either if I was him. "No" Boomer answers slamming the door then walked towards the steps. "Oh is that Butch's girl because it definitely has his name all over it and it definitely doesn't look like your type" Ace rudely says. "Oh nice to see you to gel obsessed dumbass" I roll my eyes even with shades on I could tell his eyes widened. "Blondie" he questioned I hate when he calls me blondie I'm not sure if he's saying I'm that stereotype blonde girl or not.

"Dumbass " I repeat crossing my arms. "I know y'all know damn well Ace is down here so hurry up he looks like shit I think he needs to go home and fix his hair and shave a little" Boomer yelled then walked over to me. "You guys are so fucking stupid what was the point in taking a puff" Ace said loudly and in a blink of an eye Brick and Butch were leaning on the counter in the kitchen but on opposite sides. "The point, just look at her" Butch says looking at Ace. "I get it but you didn't have to put my girl in the hospital" Ace snapped at Butch I roll my eyes remembering my sister was a cold hearted cheater. "Wow she can never stay in one relationship at a time" I mumble and Ace looks at me. "Shit it's always been me anyway she can date whoever else she wants just as long as I'm sticking with her through everything" Ace answers then turns his head back to Butch. Boomer turns me around to face him "Yes? " I ask. "How about we go to my room they're about to start yelling at each other in a second" Boomer suggest. " Which one of you actually put your hands on her" Ace asked crossing his arms. No one answered him so I picked up Barker getting ready for what I was about to do.

"Those two did" I blurt and quickly go up the steps and Boomer shortly followed behind me. "Your gonna fucking pay for that Pet" Butch yells. "Yeah your not gonna get away with this that easily blue" Brick yelled after Butch did. "Wow I'm totally dead" I whispered Boomer took me to his room at the end of the hall right across from the bathroom. Now that I think about if his room is emptier then my own. "And you said my room was deserted" I say and put Barker on the floor.

"Well you didn't have anything actually interesting in there but a dresser and a mirror other then your bed" Boomer explained and walked over to his bed and sat on it. "But still yours has less thing's where do you keep your clothes cause there is no closet in here" I ask looking around the room for a closet but saw none. "I keep my stuff in suitcases so when someone finds out about us living here I'm ready to go" Boomer confirms and I nod my head understanding he is a criminal after all. " Where are they" I question I didn't see any suitcase in here so where could it possibly be. "That's for me to know and you to well not" he answered and I roll my eyes in response. "Baby Blue" Boomer hints for me to come over to him I hesitate at first but end up walking over to him. "Yes" I answer looking at him raising an eyebrow. Boomer pulls the end of "my" shirt to make me walk closer to him "Let's finish what you started" Boomer stated. "Oh I started that I'm pretty sure it was you" I smirk. "No if you didn't start licking my neck I most likely would have stopped" Boomer pulls me onto his lap once again.

"Oh I did that didn't I" I tease if I give him what he wants it'll be over quicker. "Yeah you did probably shouldn't have but you did" he pulls "my" shirt collar to make me come closer again. "You enjoyed it though" I reply and wrap my left arm around his neck. "Yeah do it again" he ordered then pulled me into a deep french kiss. I broke the kiss then pushed him down to the bed, I trail my tongue from his collar bone to his jaw line. "This is so unfair" Boomer finally says. "How so" I ask then suck on his neck leaving a couple of hickeys but they weren't noticeable unless you were really close to him. "I'm the one who should be making you feel this way" he answers. "And how do you feel" I ask another question.

Boomer turns me over so that he was on top now "I want you, right now" Boomer states looking into my eyes. " Your so persuasive" I tease. "Blue I'm serious this isn't a game I want you all of you" he adds if he was gonna confess his undying love for me I'd puke. I turn him over to be on top again "You can't have me but you can surely have fun with me" I hint. "Your just like Butch" he curses and my eyes widened surprised that he actually said I was like that twitchy bastard. "If someone says something serious you guy's try to avoid the conversation just so you can fuck" he states was I really being like that. I stayed silent for a minute not knowing what to say to him "I don't even want to sleep with you anyway I'm just trying to get it over with faster but sorry if I made you feel like your words don't matter" I finally say sitting up. "So that's your weakness" he smirks.

He was playing me the whole time and I fell for it, ocean eyed freak. "You played me" I frown. "I like to play dirty, sorry it's a natural Ruff thing" Boomer replies. "Who said I'd play fair either" I whispered in his ear seductively I know all Ruffs like a challenge so I was gonna give them a challenge. If they can play dirty I could two "Baby Blue you don't even know what you're doing" Boomer says. "I think I do Boomie" I tease and start licking his neck. "Ugh I hate that nickname" Boomer grunts and runs his left hand through my hair. "Don't care Boomie" I tease one more time. "By the end of this you'll know not to call me that" he states pulling my hair so I could look at him directly. "And you'll learn to not mess with the 'weakest' Puff" I snap back.

Boomer smashes his lips onto mine gripping my hair tighter and I run my tongue on his bottom lip. He then licks my tongue and basically shoves his down my throat. I moan into his mouth then break the kiss "Take your shirt off Blue" he barks and I sit up then take the shirt off slowly. Boomer looks at my chest with a smirk on his face "So you gonna keep staring or actually do something" I ask. "Oh I'ma do something" he chuckles and cups one of my breast with his right hand. "So are your nipples really sensitive" Boomer asked I nodded my head as a response. "Good " he then takes his right hand and pulls on my nipples, I moan and then look away from him. "Did that hurt Baby Blue" he asked. "Yeah a little" I blush I could still feel the stinging pain. " I'll try to be gentle then but I make no problems I can't be gentle with you anyway" Boomer confirms. A smile formed on my face as something crossed my mind " So if mines are sensitive then aren't yours" I turn my head to look down at him. He looked at me shocked probably because I realized his weak spot "Don't even try Baby Blue" he orders. I run my finger across his nipple softly and he flinched and closed his eyes. "I was right" I confirm he opens his eyes back up and pulls on my nipple again. I whine then fall on top of him "You like testing me huh" Boomer suggest. I look up at him and we stay silent for awhile. "Pants off" Boomer finally says and I take my shoes off then my pants. "Ok try not to be to loud ok" Boomer quietly says and I raise my eyebrow confused. Boomer turns me over and roughly kisses me again. " Boomer we can't" I stop him. "Why not" he asked. "Barkers still in here" I reply and he looks behind him at Barker. Boomer sighs and gets up then he picks Barker up and flies out of the room leaving his dark blue streak behind him. I sit up then back up because my legs were hanging from the end which was pretty uncomfortable. "I'm not watching the mutt while you guys are up there having a hell of a time" I heard Butch yell well that was an obvious answer. "I'm not either it was supposed to be my turn today so don't even try" Brick confirmed. "Oh thats ok I'll just make sure the next time Samantha gets pregnant she keeps the baby and I'll tell Stacie all about how you were planning to cheat on her today if neither of you will watch him I only needed one of you to but I guess not" I heard Boomer say I can't believe Boomer is blackmailing them to watch Barker. "Give me the damn mutt" Butch growls. "Good he doesn't even like Brick" Boomer says and I guess he gave Butch Barker.

I didn't hear anything else after that but I saw Boomer walk back in with a smirk on his face. "But like I said don't be too loud your powers should be almost fully back so screaming isn't an option" he says. " It's not like I'm gonna break all the windows" I roll my eyes. " But if you break all the beer bottles in here Butch will kill both of us your death probably won't even be a death at all mine will be brutal though" he sits next to me. "Wow he must really love beer" I reply. "Yeah, but back to the point" Boomer grabs my face and again smashes his lips onto mine. "So since I took my pants off isn't it fair if you took yours off two" I tease. "Whatever you want babe" Boomer replies and licks my neck then takes his pants off. "Don't call me that" I roll my eyes. "Didn't I say no annoyance in your voice" he smirks. "Well sorry Boomie" I roll my eyes again.

"And there it is again you just love testing me" Boomer grabs a hold of my hair tightly. "What do you think Boomie" I sarcastically reply. "Oh I also said no sarcasm " he adds and pulls my hair. "I'll punch you if you don't stop" I grunt and bite my lower lip. "Your dead" Boomer pushes me down to the bed and forcefully and roughly takes the thong I had on off. "Now that, that problem has been solved cover your mouth" Boomer orders and I take my right hand and cover my mouth. " Your doing great Baby Blue" he teased and grabs my legs and spreads them apart. He lowered his head to my waist and bit me softly. He then went further down and bit the inner part of my thigh. Boomer went to the middle and ran his tongue around my sacred ground which made me arch my back. He started to suck on it causing me to close my eyes. As he continued my breathing got heavier "Holy shit Boomer" I opened my eyes and looked at him. Boomer winked at me and a smile was shown, I gripped his hair with my left hand. "God, don't stop" I whimpered but it was muffled all because of my hand in the way. Boomer grabbed my thighs with both of his hands. I moaned of pleasure into my hand Boomer was driving me crazy doing this and I hated that. "Boomer I can't it's too much" I whisper I know I can't go back and I secretly didn't want to I wanted more. Boomer lightly bit me and it definitely didn't hurt it drove me even more crazy. This pleasure feeling is too much I don't think I can take it anymore. I haven't planned for this to happen in my life at all but now I know how it feels and damn is the only word I can come up with. " Boomer" I moaned and looked into the ocean trapped in his eyes. I want this to be over but at the same time I want this to never end but it has to everything and everyone has an ending sad but true. Heat and pleasure filled my body my back arched even more because of that. I moan as I inhale and exhale air soon it turned into a scream I try my best to hold it back and cover my mouth but with a sonic scream it doesn't really matter. I closed my mouth to try and help the screaming from getting louder. My back relaxed as I climaxed and my breath hitched.

"You enjoy yourself Baby Blue" Boomer asked lifting his head up. "Shut up" I uncover my mouth to receive more air. "It's ok I enjoyed the way you were saying my name without me telling you to and also the sounds you let slip out your mouth" he confirms. "So I'm guessing you want your turn now" I say trying to catch my breath. "Definitely" he replies.

 _Boomers POV_

I sit up and quickly turn her around so that her back was towards me. "Boomer this is supposed to be about you now remember" Bubbles said getting up but I pushed her back down. "I know but I want you to moan for me just a little longer it won't be long though" I say to her. I'm craving her moans more and more the way she said my name made me wild the adrenaline increased every time she said my name and moaned. " Asshole" she whispered and I slapped her ass as hard I could. "Holy shit Boomer what the hell" Bubbles whined. "What did you call me" I asked. "A freaking asshole but that wasn't ne--" she couldn't finish her sentence before I slapped her ass again. "Shit" she cursed gripping the sheets I told her don't call me an asshole and she didn't listen. "I told you don't call me that didn't I" I raise an eyebrow she won't say something to upset me if she knows what's good for her. "Stop hitting me damnit what are you a sadist fucking shit it hurts fucking asshole" she whispered the last part as low as she could. I slapped her once again "All Ruffs are sadist duh" I answer her obvious answer.

"Why the hell do you keep fucking hitting me" Bubbles asked. "You called me an asshole at least three times remember" I reply and run my nails on the hand print of her left cheek. "Well you deserve it this is abuse you fucking shit" she complained and I slapped her ass another time. "Boomer" she whined and pouted I could feel a stinging pain on my hand so I know damn well she is hurting worse then me. "Just stop with the name calling" I shrug rolling my eyes. "I don't listen to assholes especially you I fucking hate you" she says and slap her again I'm not sure she's getting what's going on. "Boomer stop" she whined I'm definitely sure tears were filling her eyes I could hear it in her voice. "Suck it up babe" I smirk. "Ugh you sound like a fucking bad teacher" she whimpered and I slapped her ass again. "You done calling me names babe" I question her there was a red hand print on her pale skin that's my temporary mark. "Fuck off you fucking.. shit I got noting you... sadist freak" she answers and I slap her once again. Bubbles grunts and tries to get back up but I push her back down to the bed.

"Done" I ask one last time. "Done" she confirms and I sigh finally this would have lasted forever. "And don't call me babe you--" Bubbles pauses most likely remembering that she'd get slapped again if she finished that sentence. "Ok get on all fours" I ordered and she got on all fours without talking back. "So obedient" I tease her and she doesn't give me one of her 'hurtful' comebacks. "I don't do this to other girls you know" I say and she turns her head to look at me. "Why do I need to know that" Bubbles asked giving me a bored look. "Because as I said I can't be gentle with you I've held this side of me in for a long time your getting the real thing here Baby Blue" I answer. She looks away from me and I couldn't read her. What exactly was she thinking after I told her that? "I just wanna go back to how it used to be" she whispers. "Why you don't like sleeping with your counterpart" I teased. "That and my sister's are in a fucking hospital and I also don't wanna witness more deaths" she quietly adds, she's finally opening up and talking about her problems instead of keeping them in. "Hey life is a bunch of shit ok I can't say it gets better either because most of the time it doesn't because when life gives you lemons you don't make lemonade you throw them in the trash so fuck anybody's help we're all on our own" I explained, ugh she's turning me into a trashy therapist. "Your advice is useless shit" she bluntly says and I dig my nails into her skin right in the middle of the temporary mark that I left on her. Bubbles grunts "You're lucky I didn't slap your ass again" I say to her shit at least I gave her advice.

I take my left hand and slip two fingers inside of her making her whimper. " Boomer come on" Bubbles whines and grips the sheets again. I go up to her ear "What do you want me to do Baby Blue" I ask her. I slip a third finger inside of her and she lowly moans "Your a fucking dick" she says quietly and I dig my nails into her skin even more. "Shit that stings Boomer" she pouted. "You keep calling me these hurtful names what am I supposed to do let it slide?" I question whispering in her ear. "I would only come up with a more hurtful name to use not physically pain asshole.. ok I didn't mean that" Bubbles blurts and I dig my nails into her skin even more, blood started to trickle down her leg. "I took it back what the hell" she says I then started to motion my fingers in and out. "First you hurt me now try and pleasure me your so fucked up" she whispered. "What are you talking about try I am pleasuring you" I reply to her.

"Not as much as you think" Bubbles bluntly says. "Aww you know I love you" I tease her and lick behind her ear. "Shut up" she answers and I start to motion my fingers faster which made her moan. "Moan louder Baby Blue" I demand. "Boomer your crazy" she moaned, god I love life right now. " Crazy for you" I reply, which was true she was making me go crazy over her a fucking Puff. How did I drop so low? "Now would you like me to stop or keep going?" I ask. "Stop please " she replies and I do exactly what she told me and take my fingers out of her and back up. Bubbles turns around for me to see that a wet trail left behind on her face from crying. It almost made me feel bad for her, but this is about breaking as many hearts as I could. Not having feelings for the other right?

"You piss me off" I curse and look away from her. "Yeah same to you asshole" she replies I pull her closer to me and forcefully kiss her. I take my left hand and pinch her nipple causing her to moan. I smile at how easy it was to make her moan by messing with her nipples but then remember I am the same way. Bubbles pushes me away from her so I couldn't kiss her anymore. " I want to go home" she looked away from me and I raise an eyebrow confused. "Boomer I wanna go home" she started crying but surprisingly I wasn't annoyed at it. "Bubbles I--" I stopped myself because I have no clue what to say to her. "I wanna go home why am I here " she cries louder. I stayed silent still not knowing what to say. "Why?" she looked at me her beautiful sky blue eyes were shinning and I don't know why but I pulled her into a hug. Bubbles needs comforting when the time is right so I'll be there to provide it to her. "Take me home please" she said. "I can't I could get killed for that" I reply Butch and Brick would kill me for giving Bubbles up like that. "You piss me off" I repeat myself and fall down to the bed pulling her with me. " I hate you" she whispers and I very well knew that she hated me and I couldn't change that I didn't care though. "Please take me home it's hell here" she whined and I kissed the top of her head trying my best to calm her down. I don't know where this sudden sadness came from she basically started crying out of nowhere and I hate when she cries makes me feel like I can't fix her. "You're over exaggerating you'll be... I can't lie to you just stop crying " I plead with her. She surprisingly stopped crying and looked up at me "I don't know why I just started crying I'm sorry" Bubbles quietly apologized. "It's fine you just needed to cry it all out" I smiled a bit to make sure she was ok. "I..." Bubbles looked away losing eye contact but then looks back up at me and kisses off guard. I have no clue what's going on but hey she kissed me can't waist a perfect moment so I kissed her back.

 _Blossoms POV_

I heard this weird beeping sound and I opened my eyes to see that I was in some sort of hospital room. I looked at my hands which were cold there was a needle in my arm. I looked around to see Buttercup in the bed next to me she was awake and talking to herself which made me more confused. "How could I have let them take her" she cursed. Who is she talking about? "Buttercup are you ok" I asked her politely she looked at me like she was shocked to see me awake. "Your awake oh my gosh we have to get out of here Bubbles is in danger" she said making me remember how we got in this room. " Buttercup we can't leave from here the doctor has to at least check if we're ok" I explain to the brunette. My head was throbbing and my chest was hurting I wanted to be stable before fighting a battle with the Ruffs again. The door opened and we saw a nurse walk in she looked a little shocked but remained calm. "Ok girls we have to run some test we're going to have to put you back to sleep though since your not necessarily normal your test are different from regular people" she explains. "I can't just sit here and let my sister get tortured with the Ruffs where ever the hell they live" Buttercup argues sitting up. "Ms.Utonium please calm down I don't want this to be harder then it already is" the nurse pleads. "Buttercup please" I say to her and Buttercup sits back crossing her arms.

Boomers POV

A little while after I calmed Bubbles down the best I could she fell asleep in my arms. It feels weird to be holding her she's fragile I just don't wanna brake her. I also wasn't rough with Bubbles after she stopped crying I kept things slow. But it still wasn't how I slept with other girls there was no feeling behind it with them. I told Bubbles she was the most beautiful girl in existence, I told her she was every guys dream girl and not because of her body, I told her, her hair was perfect, and I told her, her eyes were like the clear blue sky and that was true. I don't really talk while I'm having sex with other girls but I talked to her, I had been complimenting her through the whole thing. And, I'm afraid that was my way of making love to her which would be dumb she's an enemy. I can't make love to a fucking enemy I can't even look at an enemy with desire in my eyes. I fear for whoever falls in love with her because she will be the only thing they think about 24/7. I also fear for myself because I might just be falling for my enemy, my counterpart, and my everything. I don't wanna fall in love the first time I did that I got my heartbroken I don't want to be heartbroken again. **Women**. They always have a way inside your head as well as your heart.

I then realized the tears that were coming out of my eyes. Was I really that upset about this to cry? I'm turning into a bitch I sighed and rolled my eyes. I feel Bubbles shuffle and look down at her she was probably waking up. Bubbles head popped up and she looked around the room. Did she really not remember where she was? Classic Baby Blue "Hey beautiful" I smiled at her and she turned her head to look at me. Bubbles started blushing remembering what had happened is what I thought was the reason for her rosy cheeks. "Why are you crying" she asked me and cocks her head sideways a little. "I'm just thinking" I answer and wipe the tears away with my right hand. "About " she hinted for me to continue telling her the reason why I was crying. " It's a secret babe" I reply smirking. "Asshole your so unfair " she says quietly, and I roughly grab her ass squeezing it. "You hungry you haven't ate much but a popsicle Brick and Butch went out so we're here by ourselves" I question her. "Well who's watching Barker?" she asked me not answering the question.

"They went to train him to you know be a useful dog " I tell her rolling my eyes. "But he's only a puppy and I didn't agree to that" she frowns she should know now that my brothers don't care about Bubbles opinion on most topics. "They were thinking about telling Him to age Barker up so he can be intimidating to our enemies but don't worry his lifespan won't decrease or increase unless we ask Him to" I explain. " I hate all four of you guy's" she says and rest her head back on my chest. "But you can't hate us forever Baby Blue watch in about a month you'll at least like our company" I shrug. "In a month I won't be here " she replies causing me to roll my eyes. Bubbles will definitely be here in a month her sisters aren't exactly getting the right treatment but I can't let Bubbles know that she'll hate me even more.

" So food or no?" I ask for the second time. "Yes " she replied. "Ok let's go" I say and she gets off of me then sits at the end of the bed. I sit up and start putting my boxers on then pants after that. I hand Bubbles my hoodie cause I'm sure she doesn't want to wear Butch's shirt all the damn time he is gonna learn one way or another that Bubbles is not his property.

After we got finished putting at least one piece of clothing on we went downstairs. Bubbles sat on the couch while I was looking in the fridge for something decent to eat. "Hmm Baby Blue I'm not sure if we have anything in here to actually eat" I say to her and look her way. " What do you guys not eat or something" she rudely asked. "Well we don't really have family dinners like that it's every man or woman for their self" I fix myself on the last part because if she stays here she's gonna have to learn the rules. But I will provide food for her if I really felt like it and or am around to feed her. "I'll be right back" I smile and fly out the door to Townsville. I went to a small grocery store and started grabbing a bunch of food items and extra stuff. "Hey you got money to pay for that" a store clerk yelled to me, well I should look kinda weird in a store without a shirt and shoes but who cares. "Yeah I'm good" I roll my eyes then fly out of there back home I'm sure no one noticed.

"You stole all of that stuff didn't you" Bubbles frowned as I threw everything on the counter. "I ain't got money right now so yeah stolen food so what at least you get to eat" I shrug I'm a Ruff what else am I supposed to do. "Your an unbelievable asshole" she rolls her eyes at me. "And you watch your mouth" I get a pot out of the cabinet and turn the stove on then look back at her. She didn't look really happy that I stole all this stuff. "Babe what do you want me to do take this shit back" I ask crossing my arms. "I just wish you wouldn't have stolen it you could have asked whoever worked there if you can take it and pay them later" she explains slowly. " That's not how it works babe they would think I'm not gonna give them the money later" I reply. "This is why society sucks never can trust people and that's why most people don't have friends but also why I don't have em either so ugh I'm still upset with you" she blurts out the last part. "And don't call me 'babe' " she adds.

"Shut up and thank me for actually feeding you" I bluntly say. " Who said I was gonna eat that" she replies and I roll my eyes again. "Your being so difficult right now babe... ok fine don't eat see if I care" I say and put water in the pot then on the stove. " Don't call me babe" she repeats. "I will only if you stop calling me asshole" I smirk . "Fine" she answers I didn't think she'd answer that quick. " Dumbass" she whispers making me frown but then that turned back into a smirk as an idea popped into my head. "Baby" I say and get back to fixing food for myself. " Your not giving up huh? " I question her. "Your aren't either hm" she answers.

After I finish making the food which was spaghetti I lean against the counter looking at Bubbles, while eating. "Still not gonna eat?" I tease. She didn't even answer me she just sat there staring at me with her arms crossed. "Here" I say and hold up the plate I prepared for her. "Ugh fine" she wines and flies over to me and snatches her plate from me. "I still hate you" she finally says but I don't really mind it if she hates me.


	5. Robbery?

**_Robbery!!?_**

 _Bubbles P.O.V_

After Boomer and I ate we sat down on the couch and channel surfed for a bit until he stopped at some random movie. I wasn't really interested in it though. " It's getting dark outside when do you think they'll be back Baby Blue" he asked me a question I obviously didn't know the answer to. "You tell me" I reply quietly. "They'll be here soon I can hear em" Boomer confirms. "Then why in the world would you ask me " I ask and roll my eyes. "Because I just love getting on your nerves" he answers turning around to look at me. " Why? " I question raising my left eyebrow. "So I can put you in your place " he whispers in my ear then rest his head on my lap. "What are you a cat get the hell off of me" I demand. "I'd definitely pur for you " he says and turns on his stomach then wraps his arms around my waist. "You can pick what to watch Baby Blue I'm taking a nap" Boomer says quietly closing his eyes. I pick up the remote from the table and started looking for something to watch. I ended up watching a scary movie I have no clue what it's called but it wasn't that bad. " Baby Blue I can't sleep" Boomer whispers. "Like that really matters" I roll my eyes. "Yeah it matters because if I can't sleep you'll have to tire me out a little more" Boomer replies quietly.

"No thanks" I bluntly say. "Then sing to me" Boomer orders. Did he really just ask me to freaking sing to him? "Not happening" I reply and focus my attention on the movie. Boomer sits up looking at me but I try to ignore him. He starts to lick my neck which made it hard to ignore him. "No reaction huh, babe are you ignoring me? " Boomer whispers in my ear. I don't reply to him and keep watching T.V. "You don't really think you can keep this up forever? " Boomer put his hand under "my" shirt and pinches my nipple. I clench my fist and hold back a moan "Boomer I need to use to bathroom so please remove your hand" I finally say. "Challenge accepted" he whispers then backs up from me. I get up and walk to the bathroom upstairs. I didn't really have to use it I just didn't want to lose against him. If I had chose to stay down there I would have soon responded to his touch. I look at myself in the mirror my recently black hair was kinda messy and my eyes were bloodshot red. I hate that my eyes were shown as dark green now it just isn't a "Bubbles" thing.

I heard the bathroom door open and close but I didn't look to see who it was because I already knew, it was Boomer.

Or so I thought

I saw who it really was by looking in the mirror I almost screamed in shock but he covered my mouth. "Don't scream baby, did I startle you that much? " he whispers in my ear. He then removes his hand from my mouth and turns me around. "Why are you in here Butch weren't you training Barker" I asked the dark haired male looking up at him. " Yeah we're done for the day he didn't really do much but scratch the hell out of Brick I also have another surprise for you baby" Butch explains. "Is it a good surprise or a bad surprise either way I don't like surprises" I reply. "You'll just have to wait and find out but for now me and you are gonna play for a bit" he says and raises me up on the sink.

"I don't really wanna do this right now Butch" I say to him. "I know you secretly wanna do it baby stop trying to hide it" Butch unzips his jacket and takes it off. "No you don't know me Butch" I reply quietly. "I heard how well you were with Boomer earlier why couldn't you cooperate with me that well" he asked. "Your such a bitch" I grunt and he slaps me. Butch starts laughing lowly "The bitch calls me a bitch tch learn and know your place" he says and takes his right hand and starts lightly choking me. " There is no such thing as places asshole" I yell at him. "In this house there is so hurry up and figure yours out" he yells back at me tightening his grip around my neck. "No" I bluntly reply.

"Shut the hell up" Butch roughly kisses me letting his own tongue swirl around mine. He unzips his jeans and lets them and his boxers fall to the floor. He places my hand on his erection then grips my hair. He winks at me and bites my lower lip. I do what he is hinting and start to stroke his hardon slowly. "Fuck Bubbles" Butch grunts, he stops choking me and lets go of my hair. He places his hands on my waist and grips it tightly. He kisses my neck and bites me not to soft but not to rough. "Shit" Butch curses and rested his head on my shoulder breathing heavy. " Too much for you" I tease him. "Shut the hell up " he repeats and looks at me.

"Open your mouth" Butch commands and I do as he says. Butch takes his left hand and cups my cheek then puts his thumb in my mouth. "Close" he says and I close my mouth around his thumb. He runs his thump on my tongue "God the things I want to do to you" Butch says quietly. "Then do it" I reply which was hard do to his thumb in my mouth so it sounded kinda weird. "What was that Baby Blue" he asked removing his thumb from inside my mouth with a smirk. "Do what you want to do to me" I confirm. "What's with this sudden change of mind Baby" he questioned. "You said you know how well I did with Boomer but how about I just show you how well I was with him" I blankly state.

"You don't wanna know what I want to do to you so shut up" Butch explains. "I thought you wanted me to 'cooperate' Butch?" I question him. " I want you to cooperate on your own not because I complain about you and Boomers situation, I want you to want me" he whispers the last part in my ear running both of his hands in my hair. "Who said I didn't want you right now" I whisper in his ear softly. "I wish you actually did Baby but you just want to prove a point" he answers. "And that's where your wrong I don't have a point to prove Butch" I say and get down from the sink.

"Who said I was done with you" Butch asked pulling my hair. "I did " I argue. "And thats where **your** wrong you follow my rules and mines only" he puts me back up on the sink. "I knew you were gonna do this" I roll my eyes. "Do what" he ask. "Put me back you never were a fan of endings" I admit to him. "Endings huh? Baby this never started" he smirks then kisses me. I kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck. "If you want me that bad Pet then show me" Butch says. " Aww and I thought I could provoke you a little more" I answer smoothly. "Do that and I'll spank you harder then my brother ever could" he purrs. Wait, he heard all that? "That sounds nice" I bite my lower lip seductively. "Oh it is... for me" Butch replies. " And another thing I'm the only one that can bite you that applies to everyone including you Baby Blue so bite your lip again and I'll fuck you senseless" Butch adds whispering. "So is that a threat or challenge Butch" I ask biting my lower lip again.

"Threat" Butch answers then bites my neck hard enough for it to bruise. "Son of a bitch" I grunt lowly. " Butch mama's here and she's not happy she wants all of us down here now even you Babe" we both hear Boomer yell. "You let him call you that Baby Blue? " Butch asked giving me a mad expression. "I don't really like it when he calls me that but he won't really stop" I reply looking away from him. "Why don't I help and tell him to stop or show him why he should because if he doesn't there will be blood" he threatened giving me a deadly look. "I'll tell him just don't do anything, please" I plead.

"Fine but it's gonna cost you and if he calls you 'babe' again I'll choke him to death" Butch explains. "I don't belong to you remember" I stand. "You do belong to me and always will" he argues. "No I do not" I quickly fly downstairs to avoid talking to Butch for any longer. "Mama you remember Bubbles" Boomer smiles at Mandy or Ms.Mandy. Is it ok if I call her Mandy? "Nice to see you again Ms.Mandy" I greet giving her a small smile. She was still in her work outfit and she was sitting on the couch while Boomer stood shirtless in the kitchen area. "Nice to see you too Ms.Bubbles are you ok" Ms.Mandy asked sounding to worried. I nod my head to confirm that I'm all good. Well I'm actually not her horny 'son' and I were about to have sex in the bathroom for the second time which the Bubbles a week ago would freak out too.

I stood by the steps nervously and waited for someone to talk. I heard footsteps coming down the steps and I turned around to see Butch in a black suit with a black and gold masquerade mask. "Mama, I didn't know you were coming over today I would have at least tried to clean up" Butch rolled his eyes, shortly after, he sat on the couch next to Ms.Mandy. "Oh you don't have to lie too me Butch this place looks the same the last time I was here which was 2 months ago, sadly" she replied giving Butch a bright smile. Brick came down wearing a black suit with a red tie and a black and red masquerade mask on as well. Were they invited to a masquerade party or something? Brick had his hair in a low ponytail which is how he normally wore his hair but somehow it looked different. "I guess it's my turn to change then" Boomer quietly states and flies upstairs. "Hey mama" Brick waved as he walked to the refrigerator.

"You boy's are gonna rob a house again aren't you?" she asked then crossed her arms and legs. "No of course not" Brick answers. "Yeah we all are robbing a house we can't keep Baby Blue and Barker out of this" Butch says. Now that I think about it where is Barker? "Where is my dog Butch?" I question him crossing my arms. "He's outside tied to a tree because we haven't figured out where to put him" Brick says pointing to the front door. I fly outside and look around Barker was laying on the ground obviously bored, but something was different about him. He was-- "You like the grown up Barker Baby Blue" I heard Butch whisper in my ear. "Why would you do this he's huge where the hell would he sleep jackass" I turn around to yell at Butch. "Lower your voice " he orders. "Your such a fucking idiot what the hell is wrong with you" I yelled. Butch slaps me for the second time today I guess my reflexes kicked in because I punched him right after he slapped me.

Then he hit me again "Your lucky he's even here I'm the reason he's even alive so don't complain about things I do" Butch growls. I turn around to look at Barker again he was now standing up and growling at one of us. I walked up to him and crouched down "Your so big now Barker you can't even fit in your box" I say quietly. Barker starts licking my face non-stop I managed to stop him though then I started to pet him.

"Hm he still remembers you" Butch states quietly. I turn to look at him staying quiet "Did he not remember you?" I finally ask. "Yeah as soon as he was an adult he attacked me and Brick" he confirms. "Brick and I but whatever" I correct his dumb grammar error. "But he might have attacked you two because he likes females more than the other" I roll my eyes and turn back to Barker. "I see you two have something in common" Butch scoffs. "Whatever" I scoff back at him. "Hey is Baby Blue gonna get dressed or what" we hear Brick yell from inside. Barker started to lowly growl at him "I will rip that guy to shreds" Barker growled. I laugh at his comment and pat his head softly "Down boy" I whisper. "Wait you heard that?" he asked surprised. "Yeah" I reply. "Sorry master" he pouted.

"It's fine but if you do choose to actually do that I'll help" I smile at Barker. Barker started to wag his tail and barked happily. "Come on stop talking to your mut Baby Blue" Butch orders. "How about him?" Barker asked me. I got up and turned to look at Butch I tap my finger on my chin pretending to think it through. "Yeah" I replied to Barker and he started growling at Butch. "If he bites me you will be blamed" Butch crosses his arms. "Aww you scared of a wittle bite " I tease and untie Barker from the tree. "Don't ever talk to me like I'm a child" Butch stomps his foot. "What's wrong Butch I'm sure everything will be ok we'll get you ice cream later sounds good" I tease again. "Pet I swear" he growls. "Calm down Butch not like you're an actual child are you" I say putting my hands on my hips. "Are you trying to piss me off?" he ask.

"That's the point now come on Barker" I answer Butch. I walk back in the hell hole Barker jumped on the couch and stared at Brick guarded. "You let that thing in the house" Brick points out and at Barker. Barker barked at Brick showing his now huge canines "Might not wanna talk about him like that" I sigh. " I don't care get him out of here" Brick yells. I whistle and snap my finger hinting for him to stop "Barker" I say and he stops barking at Brick.

"So this is your dog Ms.Bubbles?" Ms. Mandy raises one of her brows pointing at the dog next to her. "Well he's supposed to be but the boys like to do whatever they want to him such as age him up and train him" I explain to her. "He's a loud one isn't he sure loves to bark a lot" she comments smiling. "Well I guess his name fits him perfectly then" I smile back. "Oh whats his name" she ask. "Barker I was gonna name him Parker but B is the traditional first name first initial" I nod my head. "Get dressed Baby Blue your dress is in Butch's room I think or mine... nope definitely Butch's room" Brick commands. I walk upstairs and into Butch's room to find a long black dress on the bed with a light blue masquerade mask and of course another black thong. After getting dressed on I find out the dress had a slit on the right side. It started where my thigh would start so my right leg was totally exposed. I just hope it isn't cold tonight.

I walk out of the room to see Boomer walk out of his room. He had on a black suit with a dark blue tie and a black and dark blue masquerade mask. " So how's your first crime outfit for you" Boomer ask giving me a warm smile. "I am not a criminal" I reply quietly. "Hey no one said you were, yet" he says the last part low but I still heard him. "Stop chatting and hurry up Pet your dogs about to rip Brick's throat out" Butch yells up the steps. "Shall we" Boomer says and holds his hand out. "We shall" I answer and take his hand. Boomer leads me down the steps and when we get down there Barker was right next to Brick in the kitchen growling at him. "Get this thing away from me Baby Blue" Brick whispers looking at me. "Barker come here boy" I say and Barker runs over to me wagging his tail. "Great she tamed the beast" Butch says tapping his foot standing at the front door turned away from everyone. "He's not the beast here Butch" I say letting go of Boomers hand to cross my arms. "Then who is Pet?" he ask turning his head. "You" I reply a smirk forming on my face. " Probably right but doesn't the beast always get the beauty" Butch adds. "Not always Butch" I say. "Question?" Boomer says looking at his two brothers. "Ask away Blue" Brick answers opening a beer bottle. "Did you guys get shoes for Bubbles because being barefoot won't help" Boomer ask pointing at my feet. " I knew I forgot something" Butch curses and flies out the door without closing it.

"You guys cannot drag her into your web of problems" Ms.Mandy says to Brick and Boomer. "Mama no offense but you don't control our lives" Brick admits smoothly. "Brick that was kinda rude" I scoff and Barker starts barking loudly at Brick. "Barker shhhh" I smile at him putting my index finger over my lip.

"Sorry" he pouts for the second time. "It's fine but when I want you to attack you'll know" I wink. "Ok" Barker answers. "That is so weird" Brick whispers to himself. "Ok since I don't know your shoe size I got one good looking shoe in all sizes" Butch walks in holding a couple of shoe boxes in his hands.

"Butch you could have asked me for my shoe size" I say. "I don't want your help just pick one ok I'll take the rest back" he rolls his eyes. "Ok Mr.Independent" I roll my eyes back at him. "Don't roll your eyes at me Pet" Butch demands. "Whatever just give me a size uh 7" I mumble. "Ms.Bubbles you have really small feet" Ms.Mandy points out. "Well can you blame me I'm not a really big person" I give her a weak smile. Butch gives me a shoe box and gets the others and flies outside to return them I guess.

I open the box and see black 4 inch sandal faux suede cutout lace-Up stilettos (Idk just look it up). "He stole these, right?" I look at Boomer next to me. "Not gonna lie so yeah" Boomer cringes. "How would I run in these" I whisper shaking my head. "That's why you have powers right now duh" Brick rolls his eyes at me. I guess Barker felt his answer was um Bad or uh threatening because he barked at him, but only once.

"You're lucky you have her protecting you" Brick gives me an evil look. "Brick one wrong move or word and I will let him attack you" I smirk and put the shoes on. "And I will attack you" he responds with a small smirk. "Bipolar" I say and fake cough a couple times. "I'm tired of your back talk Baby Blue" Brick says putting his beer bottle down. "Now you've made him mad" Boomer says walking over to the couch then sits on it. "You only talk when spoken to and you don't get smart and make dumb jokes, got it" Brick demands. "And if I don't" I challenge putting the shoe box down on the floor. "You don't wanna find out" he replies. "No I do asshole" I admit getting ready for him to strike. " If you find out you'll regret it" Brick says and drinks his beer. "Brick why don't you leave her alone, she is the the only sane person around here" Ms.Mandy says but the last part was quiet. "Thanks Ms.Mandy" I thank her smirking. "Ok ready to go" Butch bust in through the door out of breath. "Cops?" I ask raising my eyebrow. "Shut up they were there when I came back pretty unfair" he explains trying to catch his breath. "Having powers isn't fair Butch" I argue. "Shut up" he says slowly holding his chest. "At least you were careful don't wanna mess your suit up" Boomer states the obvious. "Yeah no duh dumbass" Butch shot back. "I'm not the dumbass here" Boomer said in an almost whisper. "And I am?" Butch questioned sounding very dumbfounded. "Yeah you didn't hear them they most likely had their sirens on" Boomer shrugged boredly. " Of course I heard the sirens but I can't predict where they're coming from jackass" Butch shouts. "Cut it out you two" Ms.Mandy orders and silence swallowed the whole room.

"Well now that that's over lets go rob a house" Brick smirks then finishes his beer in 5 seconds.

"No stopping you three well four now" Ms.Mandy states and all eyes were on me. "I am not robbing a house with the three of you assholes" I point at the three masked men. "Well babe you have no choice" Boomer says and all eyes were on him now. "I told you to stop calling me that two faced freak" I reply and look at Butch. Butch gave Boomer a death stare, Brick looked at Boomer confused, and Ms.Mandy looked at Boomer with a shocked look. "Two faced freak huh?" Boomer rubs his chin.

"You know what if we're gonna do this then let's get it over with" I give in and Brick puts his shoes on and walks out the door. "At least we don't have to drain her powers for this then she would've been basically useless" Boomer says then walks out of the door. Butch looks me up and down then smirks at me "Like what you see asshole" I ask smirking back at him. "No actually I think I love what I see" Butch replies.

"Watch out for that one Ms.Bubbles he'll attack you in .2 seconds" Ms.Mandy says pointing at Butch. "I know, I did say he was a beast" I answer her. "I'm not that bad you know" Butch says and starts walking towards me slowly. "Well that's an understatement" I roll my eyes and fly up to the ceiling. " You trynna fly away from me huh" he looks up at me licking his lips. Butch stops walking and stares at me but then he pins me to the ceiling. "May I remind you that you can go anywhere anytime and I will still find you" Butch explains. " May I remind you that you can be a psycho stalker sometimes" I say back. "Butch please get off of the poor girl" Ms.Mandy orders. "One second mama" he replied and quickly kisses me then returns to the floor. I fly down as well and walk outside, Barker following me. "Ok I know what car we should take" Brick says while floating in the air. "Color?" Boomer asked his red head brother. "Black" Brick answers quickly. "Type?" Boomer adds. "Mini-van?" Brick shrugs unsure. "Why?" he asked a third question. "Because of the space in the car we can fit a bunch of stuff in there" Brick answers looking a bit annoyed at Boomer. "Yeah perfect we can fit the mut in the car" I heard Butch say somewhere behind me. Barker turns around to growl at him directly while I look a little over my shoulder to look at him. " Where's the car though" Boomer ask. "It's about to be coming down the street so what's the plan" Brick looked at Butch. "You're the one who comes up with the plans Brick I don't care about this one" Butch replies. "Finally, ok two of us will act like your hurt and walk onto the road asking for help then they'll literally have to help you, they will most likely offer to take whoever it is to the hospital and I got it from there" Brick explains quickly. "Why would they pick up two people up dressed like this" I say pointing at my outfit. "Ok since you said that you're one of the two that they 'pick up' " Brick says mocking me at the end. "Bitch" I blurt then turn my head to look at the trees. " If your dog wasn't going to eat me alive if I touched you then you'd be dead" I hear Brick say. "Shit she's lucky she has powers right now" Butch rudely comments. "So who wants to be the second person to go" Brick asked his dumbass brothers. " I say Boomer goes" Butch quickly but smoothly answers before anyone else of the three. "What" Boomer yells wide eyed. "Ok Boomer, you're with Baby Blue" Brick shrugs and flies further up into the sky. "Hey mama lock the door when you leave and come back anytime, not literally though" Butch says the last part lowly and flies his way to Brick. "Ok it's coming down the rode go idiots" Brick orders. "So you wanna act like your hurt or do I" I ask Boomer. "I'll do it" Boomer replies and takes off his mask then puts it in his pocket. "You better watch the dog assholes" I yell to the other Rowdyruff's. "Yeah whatever just go" Brick yells back. "Ok were gonna walk to the road then act like my legs hurt" Boomer says to me and I nod my head. We walk to the road and look down it to see how far the car actually was. "Put your arm around my shoulder" I say to him and he looks at me like I was crazy. "Right, yeah sure" he shakes his head and puts his arm around my shoulder and picks his left leg up. "Ready?" I ask rolling my eyes. "Yup" he says quietly and we walk onto the rode yelling for help. Well I walked Boomer limped putting most of his weight on me. "Help please he's hurt" I yelled trying to hold back from laughing. A black mini-van stopped in front of us and a tall slender man got out of the car. "Oh my gosh what's wrong with him?" he asked worried. "His leg it's broken I-I don't know what happened but please can you drive us to the hospital please" I asked as fake tears were starting to blur my vision. "Ok get in the front seat I'll put him in the car" the stranger says and gets on the other side of Boomer to "help" him in the car. Boomer grunts acting hurt and bites his bottom lip I then get in the front seat of the car. I take my mask off and wipe the fake tears, I can't believe I'm helping commit crimes. This will definitely get me kicked out of Powerpuff Girls, but my sisters don't have to know I've never been truthful with them anyway. Actually I don't even talk to them that much. After everyone was in the car he started driving at a medium speed and started asking a bunch of questions. "How did you break your leg" he asked looking in the rear view mirror at Boomer. I turned to look at Boomer he had a worried slash shocked look on his face which made me confused. "We were at a party and me and these guys played poker and I won and I don't think they liked that so they did this to me" he explains. "How?" he ask another question. "I don't know they knocked me out and I woke up on the floor with a sharp pain in my leg" Boomer answers. We heard a loud bang coming from on top of the car and the car immediately stopped. "What was that" he yelled freaked out. I just looked at him with a scared expression not saying another word. "I'll check it out" he gets out of the car leaving the door open. "Babe we have a problem" Boomer says, I put my mask back on and look back at him . "He has a kid" Boomer points to the seat behind me and I look to where he's pointing.

I start hyperventilating at the little girl that was asleep in the seat behind me. "Hey hey, calm down breath babe just tell Butch and Brick" Boomer says in a soft calm voice. "What are we gonna do no what am I gonna do this is a bad this would be kidnapping" I talk fast not knowing how to stop until Boomer puts his hand over my mouth. "Calm down babe" he puts his index finger over his mouth meaning for me to stop talking. I heard a loud gunshot and Butch was in the driver seat a second later. "Miss me" he smirks and closes the door. "Where's Brick" Boomer asked and removes his hand from over my mouth. "He went to go throw that guy in a lake, why?" Butch replies and lights a cigarette. "Wait no he can't" I blurt. "Pet we've been over this--" was the only thing Butch got to say. "He has a daughter" I interrupt pointing at the now awoke child. " Shit, fuck, shit, fucking shit" Bitch curses running his free hand through his hair. "He's literly dead by now" Butch yells. "Where's my papa wh-who are you guys, PAPA, HELP PAPA" she starts yelling for her father then later on starts screaming. Everyone else in the mini-van covers their ears because super hearing is a disadvantage right now. "Hey could you stop fucking screaming!" Butch yells and for a second she was quiet but then she started crying really loud. "Son of a bitch" he says. "You don't yell at a child dumbass" I shoot him a glare. "Shut up" he replies. She continued to cry and we continued to cover our ears. "I'm getting tired of this Boomer knock her out" Butch orders and I didn't see anything but she stopped crying. I looked behind me to see her eyes closed and leaning on the car door. I uncover my ears and turn back around looking ahead of us there was a deer on the road looking straight at the car. His antlers were huge and so majestic it made me want to smile at how beautiful it was but Butch of course ruined it. "What the fuck, if this bitch won't get the fuck out of the way" he says staring at the deer with an annoyed expression. "You just gotta wait till he moves gosh" I roll my eyes crossing my arms and legs. **Men**. "Don't roll your fucking eyes at me" he demands still looking at the deer in the middle of the road. " Don't roll your fucking eyes at me, fuck off asshole" I mock him rolling my eyes again. "Wow she still rolls her eyes at you" Boomer comments quietly. "What you don't roll your eyes at him but you do to me, fucking bitch" Butch says. "Mhm right, where's my dog dip shit" I ask waiting for an answer. "Shit fucking shit" he curses and gets out of the car flying into the trees. "I hate all of you" I whisper looking at the deer walk off of the road and farther away from the car. "You don't hate us you just hate how you're treated" Boomer says to me causing me to turn around and look at him. "They way you guys are treating me makes me hate you" I say and roll my eyes then turn back around. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" he questions. "No I surely did not asshole" I sarcastically reply.

"Didn't I say no sarcasm" Boomer whispers in my ear making me jump. "Didn't I say fuck off" I roll my eyes for the fourth time. "You know now that Butch is gone I can do whatever I want ,mostly to your body" he states and squeezes my thigh. "As much as I would enjoy that there is a child in the car" I admit but didn't mean to say aloud.

"So you like when I touch you huh" Boomer teases softly biting my earlobe. "I'm not repeating myself " I bite my lip and close my eyes taking a deep breath. "Longer I wait the worst it gets" he explains slipping his hands into my dress. "So the longer you don't have sex with me the hornier you become" I ask confused. "No the longer I can't have sex with you the worse I get, for example I could bite you harder, slap you harder, and I could need more from you so you can't get worn out" he describes. "You guys are just sex obsessed ass holes" I say and remove his hand from roaming around under the dress. "Come on babe why not" Boomer pouts and lays his head on my shoulder. "You know now that i think about it who has my phone" I blurt just realizing yesterday I woke up with no phone in my pocket. "In a way we all have your phone" he replies. "What do you mean by that" I ask. "Think about it babe" he responds and sits back. "Don't call me that" I whisper.

Boomer and I hear the trunk door open, we turn around to see Butch putting the third row down, and Barker jumping up into the car. " Got your mutt happy?" Butch asks. "Yeah" I reply, Barker then starts licking Butchs face, and Butch tries to push him away but fails. "For someone with super strength you can't even push a dog away" Boomer taunts. "Sit mutt" Butch commands and Barker sits down surprisingly obeying him. "I don't have to push him away because I know what to say" he says putting his middle finger up. "And when does Butch ever know what to say to an animal you don't even like animals or anyone to be exact" Boomer questions. "What are you talking about I like you like 2 percent 98 percent is I fucking hate you" Butch insults slamming the trunk close and flies to the front seat. "And this is why I am glad I don't have a brother or male anything except Barker" I say kind of mumbling.

"What" Butch said loudly after closing the car door. "You heard me asshole" I roll my eyes. "Wow that hurt babe I'm not your friend" Boomer says acting like he was actually upset.

"You guys are just my kidnappers and enemy the hell else would y'all be" I state the obvious. "Oh so I'm just being used for sex now" Butch ask staring at me with a questionable look. "More like I'm being used for sex dumbass you call me your fucking pet it's sexist and weird" I argue. "Pet I don't wanna hear it. Can you believe her Boomer?" Butch talks to his blonde brother. "Yeah you are being very unfair bubbles and I even... oh my gosh I can't even finish my sentence because I'm so hurt" he answers. What the hell is wrong with them? Probably trying to mess with me like Boomer did earlier. "I fucking cooked food for you and I am just your enemy that may have kidnapped you, wow" Boomer fake cries. "I got you a fucking dog and other things that I don't wanna name and I am your enemy let me remind you, you fucked me twice" Butch yells. "I was forced to sleep with you and I never asked for a dog" I counter raising my voice. "Hey no need to raise your voice damn like shit there is a child sleeping in the back " Boomer points to the seven year old. "I'm leaving" I mumble and fly out of the car into the sky looking for a light a sign anything for the sign of people. "Leaving so soon blue" I hear a familiar voice say close behind me. I look behind me to see Brick flying close behind maybe too close. "Shit" I curse and fly down into the recently dark forest and hide behind a tree. "You can't hide forever blue don't you want revenge on a special someone" Brick snickeres.

Who was he talking about?

"If you come out of hiding you won't get punished and if you don't the punishment would only involve you and me" Brick explains sounding like he was right next to me. "But if I get away I won't have to worry about a 'punishment' " I reply then fly behind another tree far enough away from the other one. "Well wrong Butch will always find you and anyone else period he knows how to track people down especially you" he argues. I take a look behind the tree and see nothing but more trees. So I turned back around to see blood red eyes causing me to gasp. "Found ya" Brick smirks licking his lips. "Shit why can I never get away from you assholes" I curse. "So when would you liked to get punished" Brick asked griping my wrist. "Never" I snap. "Wrong answer see your answer was supposed to be whenever I want right baby blue" he says and cups my cheek softly. "Wish I could say yes but no" I shrug and move my head away from his hands direction."I would do it now but I don't have my equipment" he admits. "Equipment?" I question very confused. "Yeah I like keeping things interesting and not you know boring with the same old shit" Brick answered. " Will I be around for you to try your 'tools' on me" I roll my eyes. "Yeah" Brick said and backs up from me. I float off of the ground about to fly away but Brick grabs hold of my hair and pulls me back against the tree. "Stop trying to escape Baby Blue it pisses me off" Brick growls.

Eventually Brick had to force me back into the mini-van with everyone else like I was an upset toddler. "So what do we do with her" Brick asked Butch as he drove where ever the hell we where going. "I don't know we've never messed up like this before" Butch wonders taking a drag of his cigarette. "More like Bricks fault he picked this damn vehicle" I mumble crossing my legs and arms. "You speak when your'e spoken to Baby Blue" Brick barks making Barker bark at him furiously.

Butch whistles and looks in the mirror "Hey big guy calm down she's fine" he says in a calm and collected voice. Barker had already stopped barking when Butch whistles at him but they didn't stop Brick from saying anything else. "Yeah Bubbles control your fucking dog he's always barking like a fucking bitch" Brick says raising his voice at the end making sure Barker heard him.

"Don't provoke him red riding hood" Butch said and stops the car. "Great we're here" Boomer sarcastically says then gets out of the car. "Don't provoke me" Brick snaps back. "Whatever red" Butch replies running his hands through his hair.

Then Brick flies out of the car leaving us in silence. "He's so fucking high tempered" Butch sighs and I see him look at me from the corner of my eye. "He's bipolar duh" I reply. "Don't talk to me like that" he commands. "Don't talk to me like that, bullshit" I mock him. "Bricks right only speak when spoken too" Butch orders grabbing my hair making me look at him. "Butch I don't care what you or anyone else says especially Brick" I say. "It's sexy when you say my name Pet, do it again" he says and pulls me closer to his face. "Butch" I answer looking into his forest green eyes. He kisses me eliminating the little space between us. "Don't you have a house to rob" I questions as Butch starts kissing my neck. "Shut up" he mumbles biting my neck causing me to grunt. "Butch" I whisper licking my lips. "Again" he orders gripping my waist. "Butch" I repeat. "Too bad we have business to do or I'd take you right now, plus that thing is awake in the back" Butch explains looking in the mirror. "If you're talking about Barker then h--" Butch shakes his head no and I stop talking realizing who was awake. "That child is not a thing" I whisper to him. "It's a thing Pet" he argues getting out of the car. "Where's my papa?" she cried I turn around to see her curled in a ball not showing her face. "Please I wanna go home take me home" she pleaded. "I know how you feel I wanna go home too" I smile and she looks up at me with big grey eyes. "Then why don't you" she asked sniffing. "I was kidnapped and they aren't gonna just let me leave" I answer. "Are they kidnapping me too" she questions with a scared expression. "No you being here is an accident... that sounded better in my head" I shake my head. "My step-sister said that to me one" she admits and I hear the trunk door open and see Butch. "Pet get out the car" he commands. "Who's gonna watch her" I ask him. "No one" Butch rolls his eyes then gives his attention to Barker. "Where's my papa?" she asked me the second time. "Dead" Butch bluntly replies. "He can't be dead" she whispers curling back into a ball again. I feel so bad I just helped the Ruffs steal a car, kinda commit a murder, and kinda kidnap a child. "Hey big guy you ready to scare a couple of bitches" he says to Barker and he responds with a bark and a wagging tail. "Lets go Pet" he looks at me as Barker jumps out of the car then he slams it shut. "I'm sorry" I whisper too her and get out of the car.

"Holy shit"

"Umm Butch" I say to him. "What" he turns around to look at me from the houses walkway. "Why are you guys robbing Jeremiah's house" I ask walking up to him. "Karma is a bitch aint it" he smiles wickedly. "No, Butch he is gonna know it's you assholes stealing his shit" I scold. "That's the point I wanna see fear in his eyes at school" Butch replies then starts walking up to the door with Barker behind him. "Well I'm not going in there" I stand still. "Bring you fat ass over here" he orders staring at me. "Rude" I say. "You should feel honored some girls don't have much to show" he looks away from me at the house. " Body shape and size don't matter" I argue. "What? Yes the hell it does I am not gonna get with a girl with a flat chest and or square ass"Butch gags.

"Can you guys come on I got the back door unlocked" Brick flies from behind the house. "Why can't we just bust through the front door" Butch asked pointing at the front door. "Don't ask questions green" Brick answers and goes back to where he came from. "Ok mutt Pet guess we're going through the back" Butch shrugs then all three of us walk in the back. "So plan? " Boomer questions Brick. "Go in there and have everyone in there go in the kitchen and hold a gun to there heads then take whatever the hell you assholes want" Brick explains. "And what do I do? " I ask because I am not taking anything from this guys house. "Just watch that thing while he is guarding these dumbass bitches" he answers. "Ok" I whisper looking at Barker. Brick opens the door and walks to the kitchen which is down the hall from the living room. The living room is on the left of the back door I can't believe I actually remember his house. Then we all make our way to the kitchen where Jerimiahs mom was looking for something in the fridge. Brick sits at the table waiting for her too finish doing whatever she's doing. I stand in the doorway because I don't know what to do. Butch points his gun at her with one hand and the other hand is holding Barker by the collar I just noticed around his neck. Boomer is standing behind me holding onto my waist.

Jerimiahs mom turns around and when she notices us she drops everything that was in her hands onto the floor. "Who are--" she immediately stops speaking when Butch puts his index finger over his mouth.

"Tell everyone to come down here or whoever doesn't dies" Brick slyly orders. She slowly walks to the steps and calls for everyone "Hunny, Jeremiah please come downstairs I don't care what you're doing just come" she yells. We hear multiple footsteps and Jeremiah, his dad, and some strawberry blonde girl wearing only a blanket walks down slowly. "I was kinda in the middle of somethi--" Jeremiah looks around realizing the situation. "Oh my gosh" the girl gasp while looking at Butch. "I don't want anyone thinking they will die today ok because you most likely won't" Brick confirms and they all nod their heads. "Now get in the middle of the kitchen" Butch says with a surprisingly good Australian accent. They all listen to Butch's order and walk to the middle of the kitchen. "Does he always talk like that when you guys have 'hostages' ?" I ask Boomer from over my shoulder. "Yeah that's a thing we all have to do " Boomer whispers back. "Then why didn't Brick do it earlier" I ask my second question confused. "Sometimes he just doesn't care" he replies. "Ok now let the dog go but make sure he doesn't bite one of these people" Brick tells Butch. Butch kneels down to Barker's ear and whispered "These people are trying to hurt Bubbles". Then Barker immediately got in defense mode and started growling directly at the small group of people. "Now boys go have your fun" Brick smirked getting up from the kitchen table then walking off. "Where's the basement mate" Butch asked Jeremiah putting his gun to his head.

"No please it's all we got" Jeremiah's mother cries out but then Barker barked at her for speaking. "Don't worry mate I'll leave ten percent plus I'm sure your husband can give you the money that he's been hiding from you" Butch smiles looking at her husband. "How did you know that" Jeremiah questions.

"Oh please mate I do research before actually robbing a house unless I'm extremely bored. Now where is your basement? " Butch says. "It's down the hall from the dining room on your right" Jeremiahs mom answers. "How do you know we keep our money in the basement I know you said you 'research' and all but it makes no fucking sense"Jeremiah inquires of Butch. "Stop asking questions, blondie go search the basement" Butch orders looking at Boomer. Boomer then walks in the direction Jeremiahs mom said to walk in. That left us in an almost silence Barkers growling is the only thing anyone could hear. I bite my bottom lip while studying the kitchen and the hallway behind me noting really changed.

When I turned back around I see Butch staring at me he looked kinda mad which confused me. He walks over to me and puts his gun in his back pocket. "Fuck did I tell about you biting your lip, Pet hm?" he ask in a whisper. I immediately stop biting my lower lip and look down at the floor to avoid eye contact. "Look at me" he quietly orders but I don't follow them.

When Butch finally realized I wasn't gonna look up at him he turns to look at Barker. "Watch them mutt and if they make one little move or talk attack" Butch commands. He then takes me to the living room that was still all white. Butch forces me to sit down but he continues to stand. "I told you bite your lip again and I will fuck you senseless or in other words make you sexually weak" he confirms. "I forgot ok" I say still not looking at him. "Fucking look at me bitch" he orders for the second time. I slowly look up at him finally making eye contact with the green eyed beast. "Good girl Pet maybe if you'd listen you could be able to wear a bra" Butch says eyeing my chest. "So I have to earn that" I question. "Bricks idea he made a bet with Boomer that you would never actually achieve in wearing one" he exclaimed rolling his eyes. "Rude" I whisper. "Personally I like you without it but back to the point I'ma give you one more damn chance Pet mess that up and you and I will have a nice chat" Butch winks at me.

"More like you will--" Butch grabs me by my hair making me stand up.

"Say something smart and I will literly embarrass you in front of your ex" he growls.

"What do you mean" I ask in a whisper. "We would be having our 'chat' on that table in front of them" Butch explains then lets go of my hair. I roll my eyes and look away from him "Don't roll your eyes at me" he demands. "Don't roll your eyes at me, shut up" I mock him crossing my arms. "You must really wanna get on my nerves huh Pet" Butch whispers. "No one is scared of you Butch" I reply and confidently look in his forest eyes. Butch laughs like what I said was actually amusing.

"You should be, Pet"

Butch walks back in the kitchen and I hear him tell Barker how good he did for keeping guard. "Fucking asshole" I sigh and run my hand through my hair. An idea pops in my head as I look at the back door near the living rooms door frame. I slowly make my way to the back door. I look at Butch down the hall in the kitchen seeing he's busy taunting with Jeremiah.

Then I open the back door carefully and walk out not caring to close it. I fly to the car and look inside the second rows window. She was still curled up in a ball crying about her dead father. I lightly knock on the window she looked up with tears in her eyes. "Unlock the door"I mouth and point at the lock that was on the inside of the door. She nods her head and unlocks the door after that I open it. "What's going on" she ask. "We're leaving that's what's going on or you at least apparently I can never get away from these assholes but come on unless you wanna get caught" I explain quickly. "Ok" she nods her head and gets out of the car. "So we're going to fly out of here ok" I confirm. "Fly?" she questions but I ignore that and pick her up. "Just hold on really tight" I say and she listened by wrapping her arms around my neck. I take off and fly home but then fly the other way because that's the first place they'd look. "Where are we going " she asked.

"I don't know yet" I say looking around for a possibly safe place to go. I spot Mojo JoJo's house/tower and he's been dead for 5 years so maybe there. I bet the three of them wouldn't even think of going back there so I make my way there.

When we get there it was dark and cold. After I turn the lights on I notice that this place looks a wreck like there was a battle going on in here. Well maybe this is where the Rowdyruff Boys killed there creator. I would hate if that was actually true "Where are we" she asked after I had put her down. "You ask a ton of questions" I smile weakly. "Sorry" she says looking away from me. "Its fine" I take a deep breath and walk around looking at the after results of whatever happened here. "So what are you exactly" she asked another question. "Not human that's for sure" I answer rubbing my aching eyes. "Are you ok" she asked her third question. "Yeah its these damn contacts hold on" I say then take the contacts out. "Your eyes they're blue" she gasp and I see her eyes sparkle as they look at mine. "Yeah, you like them?" I question. "They're beautiful but how did you change the color of your eyes and why?" she says. " You can change your eye color with contacts and or surgery I had to do the first one" I answer and sit on the floor at this point I didn't care about how dirty it could be. These heels are pretty uncomfortable "So what's your name" I ask

"Athena" she replies.

"Well Athena you are the most beautifulest girl I have ever seen" I smile bright. "That's not a word" she argues and sits down across from me. "Well it's barely a word most people think it's not a word so you can be one of the few that believes it's a word" I gesture. "I wanna be one of them" she smiles. "Good" I yawn getting tired. "What's your name" she ask me. "Bubbles" I whisper. "Like the Powerpuff girls Bubbles" she raises an eyebrow and I nod my head. "Really" she ask and I nod my head again. "But your hair it isn't blonde" she questions. " I can't even explain on how I got it this way because I was oblivious when Boomer did it" I say as I play with my hair.

"Do you think they'll find us here" Athena worried looking around the room. "If and when they do I want you too run and don't look back if you get away then that's all that matter" I answer and smile. "But I can't just leave you like that" she argues. "But you have to" I confirm. "You're a super hero can't you fight them" she pleads scooting closer to me. "Without help, no" I explain. "Then I won't leave you my papa said you should never leave anyone behind" Athenas beautiful grey eyes start to tear up. "I wish princess, I wish" I say and run my hand through her hair curly black hair to calm her down. "Princess?" she wipes her eyes. "Yeah it suits you" I reply. "Why do they want you anyway" Athena interrogate's looking down at the floor. "I have no clue" I say looking around the room more. Everything was mostly torn and or turned over something really tragic and awful has happened in this home.

But, what?

"We leave in the morning, ok?" I confirm to Athena and she nods her head. Athena rubs her hands together trying to keep her warmth. It was pointless though no matter how hard she tried it was still cold. Personally, I am a fan of the cold but tonight is too cold for me.

"Hey you wanna go look for a blanket or something?" I ask. "Yes please" Athena pleads so we get up and walk up a random flight of stairs. There were a bunch of rooms that said "keep out" so we did. We did not go in the rooms because we feared what was inside of it. Until, we reached the ones that didn't have a "keep out" sign on it.

How many?

5 of them, the answer to that questions is 5.

I open the first one it was a highly messy bedroom. Second one, a small bedroom. Third, a medium sized and neat bedroom. Fourth, a huge and weirdly decorated bedroom. And last one the fifth one, a very dark room it was so dark I couldn't even see. I heard low breathing and closed the door immediately after. That could be anything one of Mojos experiments or an imprisoned person. "What's wrong" Athena asked. "Nothing I'm just not a fan of dark rooms" I lie giving her a fake smile. "Me neither" she replies.

I take her back to the fourth room the huge bedroom with the weird decor. "Are we sleeping in here" Athena questions. "Yeah but not in the bed I don't feel comfortable doing that" I say looking around for a closet. "On the floor then?" she wonders. I spot a closet and go to it and like I thought there is multiple blankets, sheets, pillows, and towels. "Have you never slept on a floor before?" I ask. "No" Athena answers giving me a weird face. "Its better than it sounds princess" I reply and grab a couple of blankets then set them up on the floor. "Did you ever sleep on a floor?" she raises her eyebrow. "Oh of course when I was younger I used to have a sleepover every weekend with my friends" I say getting two pillows from the closet and I then pass her one of the two. "Used to? What happened?" she says looking confused. "I stopped believing in a happy world filled with rainbows and sunshine it's all dark and cold but, it's all still beautiful" I sigh. We both sit down on the floor bed that I made and try to get comfortable. "Why did you stop believing?" she ask. "A broken heart has a lot of benefits" I tell her.

Suddenly we hear footsteps ones that were moving quickly. "Find her I know she's here I heard her" I hear a voice say to someone. "Shit hide" I whisper to Athena and she hides in the closet. The door opens and three assholes are standing there. One, looking seriously mad and frustrated. Other, just a weird and creepy smirk. And last, casually looking around the room and cringing. "Fucking bitch it took awhile to find your ass" the mad one says pointing at me.

"But you found me Butch so why are you so upset?" I tease. "Because this little game of hide and seek has to stop bitch" Butch growls. "I'm the bitch now? 'Sorry but I prefer Pet' " I smirk. "I'll make that smirk turn into a frown and you will regret everything you've done to piss me off" he scolds walking over to me slowly. "Where's the girl?" Boomer wonders. "Just listen pretty boy her heart beat is the loudest thing in here" Butch grits his teeth and grabs my arm. "Leave her alone if this is all about me then why take her with us?" I ask. "Because bitch she knows there is 3 guys that kidnapped a girl now. What does that sound like? Oh right, the Rowdyruff boys and a blue Puff disappearing" he explains. Boomer opens the closet door and grabs Athena "This would of never happened if you never kidnapped me" I yell. "Oh shut the hell up you don't talk to me like that I do what I want" Butch argues while I try to get his hand off of my arm. "Is this the right time to tell her that her sisters are being drained of their power and soon killed" Brick laughs. "What do you mean? Butch what the hell are you guys planing?" I questions staring into his forest eyes. "Me plan something? Doesn't sound like something I'd do. Is it bitch?" he smiles. "Can we go it's late and I have school" Boomer yawns rolling his eyes. "Pretty boy needs his beauty sleep Green" Brick taunts. "Fine" Butch says and stabs me in the neck with a dumbass needle but my powers weren't getting taken I don't feel anything. "What was that supposed to?" I raise an eyebrow. "Shh you'll find out soon" he whispers in my ear and my body starts to feel heavy and my eyes were hard to keep open. "Son of a bitch" I struggle to say then grab onto Butch to try and keep my balance but the room felt like it was spinning. "Don't worry you'll be fine my little Pet" Butch said holding me up. "That's a... damn lie" I grunt trying to stay awake. "What did you do to her" Athena yelled at Butch.

Then everything went black and quiet.

I wake up in a dark room but not just any dark room Butch's dark room. Even though I can't see anything his scent is plastered everywhere. I feel around and I figure out I am on the wooden floor. "Why is it so dark in here" I whisper.

"Oh the bitch's finally awake" I hear Butch say I sit up and see him on his bed on his phone. "And the asshole's here" I frown. "You were really happy back then weren't you?" he question making me confused. He turns his phone around and showed me an old picture of me and Allison at a carnival. He was right I was really happy back then but then I notice that the phone in his hand is actually my phone. "You had it this whole time" I say and he looks at more stuff on my phone. "Shut the hell up" Butch orders.

"No I will not 'Shut the hell up' why are you going through my stuff how did you even unlock it?" I ask. Butch turns the flash light on in my face and I cover my eyes. "I didn't unlock it Brick did now you have a whole new password and your finger print was deleted to" Butch explains. "What do you want from me you go through all this trouble to keep me here" I yell demanding an answer. Butch turns the flash light off, puts my phone down, and grabs me by my arm. It was dark again but I could still see his Forest green eyes that always seemed to put me in a trance. "Don't fucking yell at me I am already in a bad mood do you want to make it worst" he growls. "I don't fucking care about that shit I wanna know why" I say taking Butchs hand off of my arm. "I'm gonna go do something real quick and when I come back I don't want any clothes on you" Butch says. "What the hell no if I didn't like having sex with you the first time then I definitely won't do it when you're mad" I stand up. " You will or the kid fucking dies" he threatens and leaves

"What the hell am I going to do"


	6. Go To Hell Butch!

**_Go To Hell Butch!!_**

I sit on the bed wondering if I should actually do what he told me to do. It is probably early in the morning and I do not want to be up all night. Especially if I'm up only to have sex with him while he's mad so hell no. But if I don't he said he'd kill Athena and she doesn't deserve to die.

So if I do this it'll be for her

I heard footsteps and I immediately think it's Butch so I hurry and take my heels off then dress off. I was too late to take my underwear off Butch was already in the room. "I said no clothes bitch" Butch barks slamming the door shut. "It's onl--" before I knew it Butch slapped me. "Shut the hell up," he says. " You still haven't answered my question, why?" I asked holding my cheek the spot where he recently hit me. "Don't ask fucking questions bitch my business is my business" Butch growls. "You really are a beast," I say. "I don't care if I want something I will take it" he yells pulling my hair.

"If you only want sexual attention then go get someone else for that" I argue. "I don't want someone else" Butch defends himself. "Why, why does it have to be me you could have kidnapped someone else could have been a random on the street why me asshole?" I question him trying to picture his face expression from what I hear he would look mad. I can also sense a little sadness in it too but that could be wrong Butch and sadness don't sound right or mix. "I said I don't want anyone else bitch" Butch confirms letting go of my hair. " Stop calling me a bitch" I demand. "Stop fucking doing dumb shit and I will think about it" he counters. "Go to hell Butch!!" I yell but because I did Butch grabbed me by my throat and got on top of me. "I'll only go if you come with me" Butch snickers. "I'm already there" I grunt trying to push him off of me. "Then if you're already there then I guess I'm in heaven" he replies then kisses me roughly maybe too rough for me. " Butch I don't wanna do this" I plead when he gets up to lock the door but he just laughs. He then throws something at me and stands somewhere else in this small room. "Tell me what that is Pet" Butch orders. I pick up whatever that was thrown at me up and it feels like a bandana. "A bandana?" I question unsure of my answer.

"Guess where it's going?"

"I don't know damnit" I yell. "1 don't yell at me bitch and 2 it's going over your beautiful eyes now put it on or do I have to do it?" Butch orders. " Is this some weird fetish shit because I am not putting that thing on" I argue. "Then I'll do it myself" he states and I feel him snatch the bandana away and then he covers my eyes with it. "Are you sure this is a good idea" I hint. "How can it stop if it hasn't even started" Butch sighs and pushes me down to the bed. "But it can never start," I say getting back up but he pushes me down again but with more force.

"No, it's gonna start whether you like it or not"

"I hope you die alone and sad" I insult. "I won't be alone you'll be there and that's a promise bitch" Butch growls back. "I said to stop calling me a bitch" I yell and he slaps me again. "Stop yelling bitch," he says. "Go and lay your head on the pillow" Butch commands and I do exactly what he says hesitating every second. "Butch do you really think you're doing the right thing because when this plan fails and my sisters find out what you've done they'll kill you and your brothers" I whisper. "Heroes don't kill their enemies they just beat their ass and leave now shut up or do I have to shove something in that pretty little mouth of yours" Butch threatens. "With what?" I worry hearing him shuffle around in the room. "I could put a couple of things in there, of course, I can't name them right now because there are so many" he taunts. " Why does this have to happen now can't we just do this tomorrow or maybe never," I ask him. "Because tomorrow is a pretty busy day and never is not an option" Butch answers sounding annoyed. "This is sick and wrong" I mumbled to myself and I feel Butch get on the bed and take my left hand putting something around it. "What are you doing Butch?" I question realizing he was handcuffing me to the bed. "Stop asking questions bitch this is the only way to stop you from resisting me" Butch whispers in my ear. "Son of a bitch" I grunt and he takes my right hand handcuffing me. "Smart right" he snickers. "Wait are--" Butch covers my mouth with his hand stopping me from talking. "No, I'm not capable of actually raping you" Butch scoffs. " You know you're really fucked up for thinking that, seriously me doing that to a woman I am not that cruel bitch" he explains. Butch takes his hand off of my mouth and gets on the bed but also on top of me. "I'm tired already can we please do this sometime later please" I beg him but he doesn't listen and strips me of my underwear. "Shut the hell up Pet or I won't hold back at all" Butch.

And that's when it came to me.

I remember Boomer saying something about Butch and girls expressing their feelings to him. He tries to avoid the conversation of course. If I say 'I love him' enough he should stop his actions getting frustrated with me. Or he could get mad and I make my situation worse. I think it's worth it though. "Butch," I say. "Yes, my Pet" he answers seductively in my ear. "I love you" I lied. "No you don't" Butch argues rubbing my right thigh. "I love you" I repeat. "You know nothing of love you thought what you and Jeremiah had was love everyone but you saw it was just an act" he shouted at me. I got nervous and started to bite my lower lip because I don't know what to do now. I guess there was no getting out of Butchs web. "What did I tell you about your fucking lip huh?" he growled like the beast his is.

"To stop biting it" I answered Butchs question. "Then fucking stop" Butch orders and runs his fingers over my lips after I listened and stopped biting my lip. "Good girl bitch" he sickly snickered. Butch got in between my legs and entered inside me. Those actions made me gasp because even though I knew it was going to happen it surprised me.

Butch made me wrap my legs around his waist and started to uncuff my hands from the bed. When he finished he kissed me and grabbed my hand intertwining my fingers with his own. Butch told me to wrap my arm around him and so I did, not hesitating or anything. There was two voices in my head one telling me to basically shut this whole thing down but the other. That voice was telling me to enjoy it "After all he isn't bad at what he does" it said. That sentence made me want to really slap myself it also made me blush. I could blame it all on the hormones. Should I? Well, my body responded to his touch all the time and everything else was confusing. "Come on Bubbles enjoy this," that stupid voice said. "Make it stop Bubbles" the other pleading. So my body was all for it but my brain was all confused. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Butch stopped what he was doing.

"Ready Pet" Butch asked. Even if I said no Butch was going to get his way anyway so I guess I'm ready. "Yeah" I quietly replied and Butch started off slowly but picked up the pace in no time. I try holding back anything that was gonna give him a thumbs up. It was also hard as hell because I wasn't exactly disliking the feeling. It's just him. He's Butch an enemy and kidnapper of mine. I shouldn't enjoy this sexual interaction with him.

"If it's so bad why do you like it," that damn voice said.

I don't like it ok

"You're enjoying it even if you don't wanna admit it you do" it corrected.

Get out of my head

"How can I?" it questioned making me confused. "I'm you" then it stopped and faded away.

"Pet your lip" Butch hinted to something and it took me a while to actually get what he was talking about. I was biting my lip and I stopped finally it also hurt but that didn't really matter. "Pet why did you say you loved me you obviously don't but why," Butch asked. "I thought it would help me out of this dumb situation" I admit and Butch ran his nails down my thigh. "Well it didn't" he pointed out the obvious to me. "Worth a try" I defend. "Well stop trying it'll get your ass nowhere" Butch demands and starts kissing my neck. "It's the other way around but ok" I whisper then he bit me obviously telling me to shut the hell up.

"Bubbles kiss him" and the voice was back, sadly.

Eww no

"You know you want too" it replied.

Are you crazy? He's my enemy.

"A good-looking enemy and he's nothing like that Jeremiah guy" it explained.

Yeah, of course, he's nothing like him Jeremiah doesn't have powers. Now leave me alone.

"Moan to me Pet" Butch whispered in my ear and pinched my nipple knowing that would work. I moan and he lowly laughs at that. "Now say my name" Butch orders then put his hand back on my waist going faster and harder. "Butch" I gasp and hold onto him tighter. "Good girl" Butch praises then nibbles on my earlobe. Butch lets go of my hand and places it on my waist just like the other. So I wrapped my free arm around him as well but I also ran my hand through his hair. Softer than I thought it'd be but that's not the point I don't even know what the point is.

"Fuck Bubbles" Butch curses and grips onto my waist tighter.

"Look who's saying your name now Bubles" it teased.

I said leave me alone

"Fine I will leave you alone, but I will be back" And it stopped, for now at least.

"Say my name again Pet" Butch grunts. "Butch" I moaned breathing heavily. "Again" he demands. "Butch" I repeat myself. "Last time" Butch hints. "Butch," I say. "Oh Pet you've been such a good girl for me" he purred in my ear.

"Now tell me who do you belong to Pet" Butch ordered. I don't actually want to say I belong to him he'll probably use it against me. But a little girls life is on the line so I have to. "You" I finally say and his pace quickened and so my grip on his hair got tighter. " And since you're mine you will be addressed as my" he hints for me to finish his sentence. "Your Pet" I moan. "Say it in a sentence" Butch commands. "I belong to you and because of that I am known as your Pet" I reply and my whole body feels with heat and pleasure as I reach my climax and the fluids left my body. "Good job Pet" Butch grunts and he released his unpleasant mess inside of me.

We are covered head to toe in sweat and it is extremely hot and steamy in this room. "You want that bandana off Pet?" Butch suggests and I nod my head yes trying to catch my breath. "Then work for it" he snickers and flips us over so I was on top of him. "What?" I ask confused. "Well first sit up" Butch sighs and I do exactly what he says. I plant both of my hands on his stomach and he kept his hands on my waist. I heard Butch take a deep breath and I jump as I could feel him get hard again inside of me.

"Did I startle you" he taunts I can tell he's smirking by the sound of his voice. "Now what Butch?" I question. "Pleasure me" Butch shrugs. I get what he's telling me but if I move now I'll literally start drooling. "Now Pet" Butch adds.

"Ok I know I said I'd leave you alone but you're being selfish right now and you need a guide" the voice returned once again.

Selfish how?

"Um a little girls life is on the line and you're not gonna obey him that's selfish" it explained to me.

No that is not true

"Just let me take over I'll do everything for you" it begs

What no

"Don't worry I won't actually be taking over I'll just be helping you the faster you do this the sooner it'll be over" it adds.

Fine do it

"Finally" it sighs.

Then I suddenly had the urge to move and I fought it a little because I wanted it so bad.

"Alright Pet if you're not doing anything get up" Butch orders and I got up and sat against the wall.

 _Butchs POV_

I'm not actually ending it I just want her to beg for it. "You make a big fuss about doing this then you just stop" Bubbles complains, surprisingly. "Well, you weren't into it anyway" I smirk looking at her. "Fuck it if you're not gonna give me what I want then I'll do it myself," she says and starts touching herself. It surprised me a little but then it interests me. So she's finally into these type of things now or was it just an act? Watching makes me want her even more now.

"Fuck the bullshit bring your sexy ass over here," I say and sit up as she crawls to me. "Did I say you were allowed to touch yourself" I question grabbing her by her hair. "No, but I--". I run my thumb on her bottom lip causing her to stop talking. "No excuses Pet you're mine right?" I ask. "Yeah" she answers then licks my thumb. That just made a smirk return to my face "Good girl now then do your thing" I order and kiss her swirling my tongue around hers. I lay down and she gets back on top of me sliding myself back inside of her. Bubbles start moving her body up and down as I held onto her hips also making her move up and down.

"Ugh, shit" I grunt throwing my head back she surely was doing her thing. Bubbles moans and groans driving me crazy. Music to my ears. She is honestly the best sex partner I ever had, this is exactly why I want her. "Son of a bitch take the blindfold off" Bubbles demands panting. "Not yet bitch" I reply. "No you said I had to work for it and I did now take it off or you will be the one begging for me," she says and I see it as a challenge. "No" I smirk licking my lips.

Then she stops and runs her left hand through her hair. "Off" she pouts. "Oh my poor Pet, no" I answer I do want her to stop playing around but I also don't wanna lose to her. She's my Pet how the hell would I look if I lost to her. I'm in charge.

"Take it off or I will" Bubbles threatens and I roll my eyes. "No Pet" I reply. Bubbles then attempted to take the bandana off but failed.

"What the hell type of knot is this" Bubbles questions struggling horribly. "Just stop you won't get it off" I sigh. "Ok then we're done here," she says and tries to get up but I hold her in place. "We're definitely not done here" I growl. "Yeah we are you won't take it off I'll just refuse to even think about doing this" Bubbles explains. "I'm not gonna argue with you, pet," I say sitting up still holding her in place and Bubbles lowly yelped at my movement. "Good so we can agree on this and go to sleep it's late or early whatever you wanna call it" Bubbles smirks.

"You know what fine but only because I want you to shut up" I give up and take the bandana off. "How does it feel to lose against your Pet" Bubbles smiles looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes of hers. "I didn't lose I just gave myself a reason to actually listen" I explain. I throw the bandana somewhere around the room and watch her as she holds my face close with both of her hands. "You seem interested in what I feel like Pet" I tease. "Tch yeah right" she rolls her eyes and kisses me hungrily. "Now lay down and be a good boy" Bubbles smirks. "I will lay down but I'm still in charge here Pet," I said laying back down. "Are you really?" she questions and moves her body up and down with my help of course. "Yeah" I answer as my breathing becomes heavier and so does hers. "Who's on top Beast?" Bubbles questions biting her bottom lip and closing her eyes. "You're only on top because I want you to be" I answer and I take my left hand and grab one of her breasts. Bubbles groans in satisfaction "Beast I'm on top because you took the bandana off and if you didn't this wouldn't be happening" she argues. I sit up and she continues her movement "No ones on top now" I smirk. "You still feel like you need to be in charge don't you Beast" she moans wrapping her right arm around my neck. "I am in charge Pet" I correct her. "We'll see Beast" Bubbles winks at me then kisses me. "So Beast huh?" I raise an eyebrow and she nods her head breathing heavy. Guess I took her breath away, that's why I'm in charge. I kissed Bubbles neck then I started biting her. Bubbles grabbed onto my hair holding me in place moaning louder. "God fuck" she curses panting, her tongue hanging out gasping for air. I kiss the spot I just bit and run my nails on her back roughly. I go to the opposite side of her neck and do the same thing. Bubbles gasp every time I bite her and I hold back a grunt every thrust. I let us fall forwards well my forwards she fell backward but that's not the point. I continue thrusting but I go a bit faster and Bubbles moans a little louder. She wrapped her legs around me and lets her arms fall grabbing the sheets. Bubbles closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip "Lip Pet" I struggle saying. Bubbles starts smiling while biting her lip letting me know that she isn't gonna stop without a fight. So I take my left hand and pinch her nipple making her yelp also stop biting her lip. "Think about things before you do it Pet" I smirk. "Mm, I w-was taking that hu- risk" Bubbles pants arching her back. "Mhm" I reply and kiss her then she wraps her arms around me Bubbles closes her eyes tightly. This round soon came to an end as we both reached our climax. I turn us over so Bubbles was laying on top of me and I held her for awhile while we caught our breath.

"Well that was.. intense" Bubbles joked. "You think so," I say taking a deep breath. "What time is it," she asked me. "2 something, I think" I reply. "Alright now th--". "Oh, cute you think we're done. This is far from over Pet" I cut her off and she sits up with a questioned look making me smirk.

 _Bubbles P.O.V_

In the morning after a long long night, I wake up to knocking on the door. I noticed Butch wasn't next to me or in the room at all. "Bubbles you awake" I heard Boomer ask from the other side of the door. "Yeah" I stretch. "Go take a shower so we can leave," Boomer says and I hear him walk away. Leave? Wonder where they're taking me today.

I grab a blanket to cover my body and stand up. I fall back down on the bed my body is too numb and weak for moving around right now. I have only had 1 hour to sleep because tiring Butch out was harder than I thought. Well, I also enjoyed it so can't really complain. I get up again and walk to the bathroom holding onto the wall the whole way there.

When I get in there I notice Butch was already in the shower just standing there under the showerhead. He had his hand against the tile wall as he let the water run down his body. I bite my bottom lip and smirk looking at him. I drop the blanket and my ability to stand and walk was back. I walk in the shower just observing him at first but that isn't enough for me.

"Having fun watching me Pet?" Butch questions. "No not really I think physical contact would be nice" I hint keeping my eye on him. "Then come here if you wanted some you just could have asked but I prefer for you to beg for it" Butch explains. I walk over to him and he turns around then grabs me pulling me into a kiss. Butch picks me up and pressed me against the wall. As my back touched the tile wall Butch kissed my neck.

"Where am I going today?" I ask Butch. "You'll see" he replies and starts kissing my breast. "So a surprise" I roll my eyes. "Yeah but roll your eyes at me again and how bad your body feels now is nothing compared to what I'm gonna do" he explained looking me in the eye.

"Your threats don't scare me Beast" I smirk."Well showing you would be better than explaining it" Butch admits then kisses me. "Well, that would have to be later because I'm pretty busy today you know being kidnapped is a pretty big job. I have to be a good girl so I don't get punished and or worse" I tease and Butch lets me down. "Yeah, I know what you mean being a criminal is hard to you gotta have a plan before doing anything. I also just got a Pet so I have to watch after her" he replies. I bite my lip and wrap my arms around his neck. Butch kisses me and bites my lower lip "Strike one Pet get to three and you know what happens" Butch says in my ear.

After a shower Butch gets clothes for me I get dressed and look at myself in the mirror. He gave me a black spaghetti string crop top and baggy dark green jeans. I don't even think I have jeans that color but whatever. Also another thong obviously and a questionable dark green choker with black shoes. I guess I'm still not allowed to wear a bra which is weird. Wherever I was going I was surely looking like Butchs pet.

Butch left to go get something downstairs honestly didn't care. I wash my face with cold water and look at myself a little more. My hair is still black hopefully I don't have to wear contacts today they are irritating.

I hear someone walk in the bathroom so I turn around and see Brick who only had boxers on. "Morning Baby Blue," he says and walks over to the tub and starts to run the water. "Morning" I reply turning back around.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Brick asked walking up to me. "It's blurry but I don't remember much about mojos place after you guys bust through the door" I explain. I surely remember about what happened after that though.

"So you don't remember me saying your sisters are gonna die pretty soon" he questions causing me to turn to him. "You're killing them," I say quietly. "It was Butch's idea getting those two out of the way means you won't be saved by anyone. Also Butch gets to keep his pressure Pet" Brick explains. "Guess I gotta do something about it" I whispered looking away from him. "You think you can do something Baby Blue 3 against 1" he teases. "Wanna bet red riding hood" I smirk challenging him. "So what does the winner get Baby Blue" he grins. "If I win you leave my sisters the hell alone and if I lose you get whatever you want" I explain to Brick. "Hmm what I want. I want you to leave my brothers alone don't even look at them. I want you to be mine" Brick says. Why the hell does he want me he literally has a girlfriend. "Ok, then we have a deal" I sigh turning back around to face the mirror. "Wow, no handshake or anything? Let me guess it's your first official deal, you have to seal em before the conversation is over" he points out. I roll my eyes and turn around to him holding my hand out. But of course Brick doesn't shake my hand.

Brick grabs my arm and pulls me into a kiss my eyes widened surprised about his actions. He lets go and walks over to the tub stopping the water. "Sealed" he taunts. Damn Ruff. Brick takes his boxers off then gets in the bathtub and sits down. Some of the water spilled out of the tub but Brick didn't care. He just stared at me mocking me.

Butch walked in with a needle and a pill. "Wow can't trust me anymore," I say. "After what happened last night hell no or I'd have to do what I did this morning" Butch smirks walking up to me. "What happened this morning wasn't really a punishment" I reply with a smile on my face. "I know" he confirms. "Your powers should be back by the end of the day anyway" Brick shrugs. Butch gives Brick a death glare "Wow thanks Brick now she fucking knows" he rolls his eyes. "No problem" Brick answers with a small smile. Butch rolls his eyes again then hands me the pill. I take it then he stabs the needle in my neck injecting that stuff into my body. That was seriously cruel he caught me off guard and he stabs me with it. My head started hurting and my body felt more drained. Butch flew out of the bathroom to go throw the needle away I guess. "He's mad about something, what you do now Baby Blue?" Brick asked. "I didn't do anything asshole" I defend looking at him. "Well someone did something to him" he replies raising his eyebrows. "Okay so" I roll my eyes and turn to walk out of the bathroom. "It's probably Boomer he obviously doesn't want to do the plan anymore." Brick says.

"Why are you telling me this? what does this have to do with me?" I asked then leaning against the wall and look at him from the corner of my eye. "The plan involves you and it has everything to do with you. See I believe that you got into his head and made him want to back out." Brick explains getting out of the tub. " Hm, why do you think that?" I question. "Becuase he started calling you babe and talked to you more. When you first got here Boomer didn't give a shit he didn't care about you but suddenly after ya'll had sex he cared. So what did you do to him?" Brick says walking over to me slowly. "I didn't do anything asshole ok I didn't do shit" I reply I was about to walk out of the bathroom but Brick pinned me to the wall in a blink of an eye. "No you did something to him you just don't know it yet" he corrects me.

Brick looks me in the eye and smirks. What goes through this guys head? "Maybe we should just let you go then I'd have my emotionless brother back this version of him kinda makes me sick," Brick says. Would he let me go just for that? "That would be great actually and please get off of me this feels weird" I admit to him and roll my eyes. "Is it because I'm naked and you're.. almost fully dressed?" he asked and I nod my head. "Tch, like you, haven't seen someone naked before" he whispers in my ear then gets off of me.

I walk downstairs and see that Athena was on the couch staring around the room next to Barker. Butch was leaning on the kitchen counter and Boomer was looking through the fridge. "Bubbles" Athena gasped in excitement and gets up then runs to me giving me a hug. "Morning Princess" I smile.

Barker then jumps off the couch and walks over to me wagging his tail. "Hi, handsome," I say to Barker and pet his head. Butch scoffs and rolls his eyes looking at the three of us. I really don't care about his jealousy issues right now so I'm gonna ignore him for right now. "Great we can head to school now. Boomer says drinking a cup of something that's not important right now. Wait he said school?

"School?"

"Even though you're kidnapped you still have to go to school Pet" Butch rolls his eyes. Wow, he really is mad about something. "Wouldn't showing up at school be dumb though" I raise an eyebrow. "Nah we talked to the principal and he said it was alright" he replied directly looking at me. "Don't you mean you threatened the principal into letting you guys go to school without calling the police" I correct. "And the best part is everyone knows about you going the teachers, half of the students, and other boring employees" Butch adds smirking a little.

Great everyone's gonna think I'm weak and can't beat these assholes. "Wait what are you gonna do with me?" Athena asked pointing at herself. "We're getting you a damn babysitter" Butch answers. "And my dog?" I question. "Him to" he replies. "Well let's go don't wanna be late" Boomer says and walks outside. "Yeah off to school" I whisper.


End file.
